Over The Edge
by Senshi of Ruin
Summary: A best friend is someone that you can trust with you're life. But what happens when Jesse suspects James of the unthinkable? Will their friendship survive or will the bond they have shared for so many years be severed forever?
1. Default Chapter

Over The Edge  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Pokemon and Team Rocket belong to Nintendo, the Japanese etc…They ain't mine!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Hushed voices whispered round her. Sometimes louder and sometimes softer. Her rescuers drifted in and out of the room trying to get her to eat something or at least speak. But she couldn't do either of those things. The pain ran deeper than the physical wounds of her almost fatal accident. An accident that is what she told them. She couldn't tell them the truth. She didn't even want to believe it herself. How could anyone else understand if she didn't? How could anyone know the torment that was her own mind going through that day over and over again never stopping and bringing her to this point of despair and misery. She ran through those few seconds before her fall in her mind trying to find an explanation other than the one she prayed was not the truth. What had he been doing up there anyway? She told him to leave her alone. He always did what she told him. He was so close to her. One shove that was all it took and he was there. She saw him before she blacked out. He didn't even try to save her. If he had then she wouldn't be here now. He would have come to see her if he knew. But if she spoke a word to anyone then it would all come out and he would pay for this. But why was she protecting him? He did it and still she was defending him. She knew what Giovanni did to members who had gone bad. She couldn't let anyone hurt him even now after what had happened. She supposed that a part of her did love him still. Yet the facts was clear. James, her best friend, had tried to kill her…  
  
****************************  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"Just stays up in his room. I don't know what to do Mondo. I can't get through to him. Giovanni thinks he needs help but he just sits dare staring into space. I just don't know anymore Mondo I really don't know"  
  
James sighed and shifted his position slightly hearing his friend's voices clear as he sat in his room. Meowth was worried sick about him and had called Mondo to see him. The boy had tried to talk to him but James didn't hear him. Mondo was hurting too much. He loved Jesse too. He loved her and now she was gone just like that. Giovanni had agents investigating what happened but they had no clues as yet. James sighed again. He didn't cry for her, he couldn't. Not after what he had done. He hadn't meant it. He had just gone up there to say sorry but… he didn't want to think about this. As far as Mondo and Meowth were concerned he had spent the night in a Pokemon centre. Meowth was too devastated to bother checking up on this and Mondo wouldn't question James. Giovanni's men might but James didn't care. He had lost his friend and there was nothing anyone could do about it. How could he tell Meowth what happened up there? He couldn't the cat was hurting too much. James had to bear this pain alone and would do so forever. The last few words he and Jesse had exchanged had been so hateful. James prayed Jesse hadn't died hating him. But she must have done. What he did was unforgivable. If Meowth and Mondo knew what a coward he was then they would leave him too and then James would truly be alone.  
  
Authors Note: I know that was short but the next chapter will be longer. It should be up in the next few days. I'll try not to keep you all waiting too long! 


	2. A Warning

Authors Note: This is written in the same style as my last fic. This chapter is what happened the day before.  
  
Chapter Two: A Warning  
  
"So what do you think he wants?" James asked nervously rubbing a hand on the back of his head like he did so often when he was worried about something. Giovanni had called them up less than half an hour ago requesting to speak with them one after the other. Meowth was to wait in their cabin outside Teal Town. Teal Town was situated in a small mountain range of the Kanto region. The three members of Team Rocket had followed Ash and his friends there in hopes of stealing his electric rat. Apparently the Teal Town gym leader had wanted a battle with Ash and the young trainer had been quick to respond abandoning his journey in Johto to take the fast ship all the way to Kanto just for one battle. This didn't make sense to James. Why didn't the kid just finish with the Johto league before returning to Kanto for this one battle? That made more sense. James knew he'd never understand that boy and was sure he didn't want too.  
  
"I don't know what he wants" Jesse snapped to James' earlier question. "But if he starts ranting about our failed mission then just blame Meowth"  
  
"Why?" James didn't really think it fair to blame one member for all threes mistakes but he knew Meowth and Jesse always blamed him. "Because Meowth isn't here" Jesse replied. "Now come on".  
  
She punched in the door lock code, which opened the door to the HQ in Teal Town. Teal Town was so small that James was surprised that Giovanni bothered having a Team Rocket HQ here let alone that Giovanni would fly out in his personal helicopter just to speak with them. The HQ was at the back of a shop selling winter gear to Pokemon trainers. This shop was just one of the many that hid a Team Rocket base. Jesse stepped inside first but James hesitated. The thought of being chewed out by Giovanni without Jesse to defend him frightened him. "James" her face had changed from an angry one to one of concern that James seldom saw. "Its going to be ok" Jesse said. "It always is"  
  
"For you maybe" James replied but instantly regretted it.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" she demanded.  
  
"Nothing Jess" he quickly stepped passed her and led the way down the dark dimly lit passage. The HQ was rarely used and James was sure he saw a few Zubat nesting in the cracks in the walls. Jesse was silent until they got to a fork in the tunnel. One way led out and one way led to the office of Giovanni. James wanted to turn the wrong way and see if Jesse would let him go back to the cabin and make an excuse for him. This of course would not happen. James walked down the passage leading to Giovanni's office. Jesse shoved in front once they neared the doorway.  
  
"Jessica I'm sorry," James said as she made a move to knock on the door.  
  
She shrugged and looked away. "Don't ever imply that I am only in Team Rocket still because of my mother again James"  
  
"I didn't mean too. It came out wrong. You know how to handle Giovanni. He always treats you with respect. He hates me" James sniffed, tears welling up in his eyes. "He's going to fire me I know it"  
  
Jesse relented and hugged him briefly "Oh James. He knows that if you go I go. You don't have to worry"  
  
Jesse knocked on the office door. "Who is it?" Giovanni called.  
  
"Its Jesse and James sir. You wanted to talk to us?"  
  
"Yes. Jessica enter. James go to the room down the hallway. Jessica will fetch you when she is done".  
  
Jesse hugged James once more before entering the office. James hung around for a few seconds hoping to catch bits of the conversation but it was hushed that James only caught odd words. He suddenly wished that he were brave enough to defend Jesse at times. Hanging his head James walked down the passageway to the room that Giovanni had mentioned. It resembled a hospital waiting room. There was a small red sofa in one corner; an oak coffee table in front piled with magazines such as 'Pokemon Friend' and 'Pokemon champs of tomorrow'. There was also a coffee machine in one corner but on trying it James found that there was no hot water. He slumped down on the sofa and picked up an old copy of Pokemon champs of tomorrow. He mindlessly flicked through it for a few minutes before one picture caught his eye. The title of the article was 'Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu conquer the Orange League'. James tore the page out and locating a pen from behind the sofa he started to draw on the picture of Ash giving him buckteeth and a pair of glasses. James sniggered at his handwork and flicked through some of the other magazines looking for more pictures of the twerp. He didn't find any but he did find a couple of Gary Oak that he could give a make over to. James giggled and was about to look for more when Jesse came back. She looked at his artwork and laughed "Nice work James. We can put them up in the cabin. Give it a bit of colour"  
  
James smiled and looked at her uncertainly. "He wants to see you now. Try not to worry. I think he's in a good mood for once".  
  
James nodded and decided it wasn't a good idea to keep Giovanni waiting. He left Jesse and hurried to the office.  
  
Jesse sat down heavily once James had gone Giovanni's conversation with her fresh in her mind. She had lied to James. The Boss was in a foul mood but she didn't want to frighten her friend. Maybe Giovanni would go easy on him. His warning had been clear. Jesse shuddered as she recalled his exact words.  
  
"Jessica please sit down," Giovanni said almost pleasantly as she closed the office door behind her. Giovanni always insisted on calling her by her full name through the name that Jesse had given when they joined Team Rocket was Jesse. Jesse did so noting the Persian sleeping near the chair Giovanni had indicated. Jesse remembered one of the first meetings they had, had with Giovanni. James had trod on the Persian's tail by accident. It leapt up screeching and knocked over one of Giovanni's marble statues. James had been paying off the debt for two years now and still was now where near close to even paying for a third of the damage! Meowth thought what James did was hilarious but James hadn't seen it that way. That was when he first became afraid of the Boss and that was also the first time Jesse had raised her voice to Giovanni. He had been horrible to James calling him all sorts of names and then let the Persian scratch him until he was bleeding as a punishment. Jesse had snapped. "How dare you treat him like that!" she had shouted to the amazement of Giovanni and her friends. "He said he was sorry and that he would pay you for the damage done so why can't you leave it at that?"  
  
Giovanni had been so taken aback that he called off the Persian and quietly told Jesse never to raise her voice to him again. Now careful not to upset the Persian she waited patiently for Giovanni to start speaking. "I have called you here Jessica because this has to stop" he started.  
  
"What sir?" Jesse asked knowing full well what he meant but feigning innocence like James would.  
  
Giovanni sighed "Jessica you have talent. The only mistake you ever made was to request James as you're partner"  
  
"What is wrong with him?" she demanded without thinking.  
  
"What is wrong with him? He is useless Jessica. He has messed up more missions than I can count and has cost me more money that all of my teams put together"  
  
"With respect sir me and Meowth mess up too. You can't blame this all on James"  
  
"I don't like you're tone Jessica. That is another issue we have to discuss. I will not have you answering me back. I am you're boss and you will treat me with respect"  
  
"Sorry sir" Jesse said humbly knowing better than to argue.  
  
"Now I am going to be reasonable. I understand that your relationship with James goes back way before Team Rocket. You have the rest of the day to get me a rare Pokemon or that Pikachu. Then if you can prove to me that James is worth keeping on then I will not fire him understood".  
  
"Sir" Jesse protested "You can't fire James"  
  
"Give me one good reason why?"  
  
"Because…." Jesse trailed off when she saw the look on Giovanni's face.  
  
"Jessica I am not an unreasonable man. But I have to think for the good of Team Rocket. I cannot have a team who is an embarrassment understand?"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"You have the rest of the day. Do not fail me"  
  
Jesse nodded and turned to leave. "Send James in" Giovanni added. Jesse nodded again and left the room. Now as she sat admiring James' defacing of the twerp she felt fear for him. Giovanni would not go easy on him now.  
  
James knocked lightly on the door hoping that Giovanni wouldn't hear him. He did and James was summoned to enter. He did so making a wide birth round the Persian who hissed angrily at him much to the amusement of its trainer. He sat down in front of the desk and gulped nervously. Giovanni stared at him coldly before speaking. "I expect you know why you are here don't you?"  
  
"Yes sir. Is it my performance on the field sir?"  
  
"Performance on the field" Giovanni liked this and laughed dryly. "James you're performance is terrible. You have cost me a lot of money and wasted a lot of time. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kick you off Team Rocket for good"  
  
"I…" James stammered. The Boss was watching him expectantly. He had to give an answer. "I work hard" he offered at last. "And I never give up. Most other teams would have given up with the Pikachu mission by now if you don't mind me saying sir"  
  
"That is true" Giovanni replied. "But trying and working hard isn't enough. I need you to succeed James. This is not a game understand. This is a serious crime organisation and I have no room for weaklings like you"  
  
"So I'm fired?"  
  
"No. You have the rest of today to succeed and to prove to me that I shouldn't fire you"  
  
"Yes sir, thank you sir"  
  
James took this as dismissal and left. He met Jesse outside the HQ.  
  
"We have the rest of today," she said grimly.  
  
James nodded "Jesse what if we can't do it?"  
  
"We will" Jesse replied. "We have no choice now"  
  
The two friends headed back to the cabin to inform Meowth of the news.  
  
"Don't worry" Jesse repeated "I have a plan" 


	3. A 'Foolproof' Plan

Chapter Three: The 'Foolproof' Plan  
  
The walk out of the HQ was pretty much silent between the two friends. Jesse looked at James every now and again trying to read the expression on his face. She found this difficult and gave up.  
  
"What are we going to do?" James said at last, sniffing slightly.  
  
"I told you I have a plan" Jesse snapped but she had lied to James again. She had no idea how they were supposed to beat Ash and Pikachu. They had tried almost every idea they had, had over the years but Ash had thwarted every one of them. James sighed and kicked a few stones with his boot. "I may as well leave Team Rocket now"  
  
"No way" Jesse said grabbing onto his arm as she spoke. "We are not going to give up James."  
  
"Jesse, Giovanni hates me. Even if we do by some miracle get Pikachu and manage to keep it long enough to give to the Boss then how do you know that he won't fire me anyway?"  
  
"I don't" Jesse said honestly "But I promise you this. If you go then I go. We're a team James. Even Giovanni realises that"  
  
"You'd leave just for me?" James asked, tears forming in his eyes. He knew how much living up to her mother's legacy meant to Jesse.  
  
"Of course" Jesse replied.  
  
"Thank you" James said, wiping his eyes. He gingerly put his arms round his friend and hugged her. This act surprised Jesse. She normally started the hugs they shared. James was almost afraid to touch her without permission first. "Come on silly" Jesse said ruffling his hair affectionately. "We'd better hurry back to the cabin and tell Meowth"  
  
They found the cat sitting on the sofa watching TV. "So how did it go?" he asked lazily.  
  
Jesse related to him the conversation with Giovanni whilst James hung his head in shame.  
  
"Whoa da Boss really means it dis time doesn't he?" Meowth asked.  
  
"Yes that's why we have to succeed in finally capturing that Pikachu" Jesse said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. This determination was just a show for James. Jesse was aware that the chances were that Ash would beat them again but they had to try.  
  
"That's right today Team Rocket will finally beat that little twerp and show him and the Boss exactly what we can do," James added happily.  
  
"Dis is gonna take some work" Meowth said. "Now we hafta tink here. What is da twerps big weaknesses?"  
  
"Well that scrawny girlfriend of his goes all goofy over water Pokemon" James said.  
  
"And the big twerp loves pretty girls" Jesse added.  
  
"And da main twerp?" Meowth asked.  
  
"I'm thinking" Jesse snapped annoyed that she couldn't think of anything.  
  
James seemed to be having the same trouble. Jesse thought back to why the twerp was here in the first place. He was here to battle Leah, the leader of the Teal Town gym. That was the key Jesse was sure of it. Leah, if Jesse remembered rightly, used Ground and Grass type Pokemon. The two types that Pikachu would be weak against. "I've got it!" Jesse cried triumphantly "The twerp will send out Pikachu to battle Leah even through he knows that grass and ground beat electric types. Pikachu will be knocked out and when the twerp finishes the gym battle all of his other Pokemon will be too tired out to stop us! See I'm not just a pretty face"  
  
"Not even dat" Meowth muttered.  
  
"What did you say?" Jesse demanded.  
  
"But what about the other two?" James asked. "They will just send their Pokemon out against us instead"  
  
"I was coming to that" Jesse snapped. "We have to distract them somehow"  
  
James and Meowth looked at each other. They had a feeling they wouldn't like Jesse's plan very much.  
  
"Jesse dis is stupid" Meowth argued ten minutes later "Dare is no way dat red headed twerp is gonna tink dat I am a Golduck"  
  
Jesse frowned Meowth had a point. He was dressed up in one of those fancy dress costumes people wore to parties. His face was fatter than a Golducks and was all squashed in and looked out of shape completely and reminded Jesse somewhat of Meowth's Sunflora costume a few months back. The tail was too small and dragged along behind Meowth. The feet were the wrong size and he looked like a freak. "She's pretty stupid," Jesse said. "Anyway if she starts to ask questions James knows what to do"  
  
"Dats what I'm worried about" was the reply.  
  
"Shut up. You don't hear James complaining"  
  
"Where is Jimmy anyway? If I hafta be humiliated den he should be out here with me"  
  
At that moment James emerged from the bathroom. Meowth started to snigger until Jesse smacked him hard over the head rendering him unconscious. "What do you think?" James giggled twirling round a few times. "Very nice" Jesse said dryly. James was dressed up as a schoolgirl. He wore a grey skirt, white blouse, a black and yellow tie and a grey blazer. James had even pinned a red rose in his hair.  
  
"You think so?" James asked. Since the twerps journeyed into Johto James had not cross-dressed as much as he used too. They used more robots and nets and things instead to surprise the brat pack and so did not need to dress up very often. "Now all you have to do is look innocent and helpless and the two twerps will follow you anywhere"  
  
"Dat should be easy for yous Jim" Meowth added, getting up and rubbing his head.  
  
"Our plan is foolproof" Jesse declared. "No one can stop us now"  
  
"But Jesse?" James asked "What will you be doing whilst me and Meowth are distracting the other two?"  
  
"I'll be grabbing Pikachu"  
  
"Hey!" Meowth shouted, "Why don't me and James get to snatch Pikachu?"  
  
"Because after a few calculations" Jesse said holding up a calculator "I found that James messes 60% of our missions, Meowth messes up 39% and I mess up 1%"  
  
Meowth frowned "Let me take a look Jess"  
  
"Lets go" Jesse said. "The twerp will have finished at the gym before we get there at this rate"  
  
James walked slowly towards the huge gates of the Teal Town gym feeling more than a little nervous. If he messed this up then Jesse would kill him not to mention what Giovanni would do. James, if he were completely honest, would like to get out of Team Rocket. At first the idea of being a high profile Pokemon thief appealed to him. The kind of children who were trainers was the sort who despised and picked on James when he was a child just because they weren't a millionaire's son. They all judged James on his parent's fortune and hated him for it. James vividly remembered all the jeering and beatings he suffered at the hands of these children. Now joining Team Rocket gave him the edge on them. Sure they were grown up too but that didn't stop James stealing from them. He used to laugh to himself when they showed some recognition of who he was. But now James thought about it he hadn't really joined to get revenge on these bullies. He joined because he was in love with Jesse and the thought of her leaving him was too painful for him to bear. Jesse had a duty to join because of who her mother was. But after a few months of getting beaten up by a ten-year-old boy and a small mouse Team Rocket lost its appeal. James often found himself wishing that Giovanni would call them up and tell them they were fired. That was the only way to get out of Team Rocket. No one quit and the ones who tried disappeared. Giovanni only fired you if he thought it would be for the best. Now James knew that come this evening he would be fired and part of him was relieved but he was mostly frightened. Where would he go? He'd have to go home. He would be an ex rocket and no one would want to give him a job knowing that. And what about Jesse? Giovanni would never let her go. If James were fired then he would never see his Jesse again. James stifled a sob and took a moment to regain himself. They had to win loosing was no longer an option.  
  
James pushed open the heavy gym doors and quickly located the twerps. Ash was facing off against Leah. The gym leader was using a Sandshrew and Ash had called on Cyndaquil. Brock and Misty were standing on the sidelines. James noted that sitting next to Ash's backpack was an exhausted looking Pikachu. Maybe he could grab it now before anyone noticed him? No he had to stick to the plan. James skipped up to Brock and Misty and said in the most feminine voice he could. "Excuse me? Are any of you the gym leader of Cerulean City?"  
  
Jesse's instructions had been simple. Pretend that he wanted to trade his Golduck (Meowth) for one of her Pokemon. Lead the two of them into the woods and stall them long enough for Jesse to grab Pikachu. Misty opened her mouth to reply but Brock jumped in front of her. "And what can we do for a beautiful girl like you then?"  
  
James, disgusted, pulled his hand from Brock's own. "Are you the gym leader or not?"  
  
"Who wants to know?" Misty demanded grabbing Brock by the ear and pulling him away from James.  
  
"Well I know that you specialise in water Pokemon. I have a Golduck and I was wondering if you wanted to trade it for one of you're Pokemon?"  
  
"A Golduck!" Misty's eyes went all dreamy as she thought of one of her favourite water Pokemon. "Can I see it please?" she begged.  
  
James smiled to himself. This was going to be all too easy. "Of course. I left my little darling in the woods. If you'd like to follow me"  
  
"I don't know" Brock hesitated. He looked back to Ash. "We're meant to be supporting our friend"  
  
"If you want me and you can trade email addresses" James offered.  
  
"Really?" Brock cried. "Lead the way"  
  
Jesse watched from the bushes as James and the two twerps walked away and towards the woods. For once James isn't ruining everything she thought happily. Maybe this time we'll win! Jesse sighed and went back to digging the hole half a block away from the gym itself. It was hard going doing it on her own and she suddenly wished that James were with her instead of with Meowth. Catching Pikachu would be a great victory and she wanted James with her when they did. Was it just her or was James not as upset as he should be at the thought of getting fired? Jesse tried to shake this feeling off. James didn't want to get fired did he? Jesse had never had doubts like this since…well since they found out about James' fortune. Jesse, for a few awful minutes, thought that James was going to abandon her. It was in those few minutes that Jesse realised how much she cared for him and what would happen if James disappeared from her life. Meowth, she was sure knew what she was thinking. If James got fired Jesse would walk too. Ok she knew the price of quitting but she couldn't let James leave now. In those few minutes over a year ago she also realised that she loved James. She could never tell him. James wouldn't laugh at her but he might do something worse. He might reject her. That Jesse could never bear. So many people had rejected her in her life she didn't want James to be one of them. That was why she treated him so badly at times. So he would stay with her. He needed her but not as much as Jesse needed him. Jesse hated the way she treated James when all she wanted to do was kiss him. She had never felt awkward hugging him but lately a little voice in the back of her mind was daring her to pull his face towards hers and kiss him. But she could never do that. James didn't love her and never would. He may be her age but at times acted much younger. He still had a child like quality that Jesse loved about him. Like those bottle caps that he collected. He told her that they made him happy. Jesse, for a long time believed that the only thing that could make her happy was to have her mother back and live up to Miyamoto's name in Team Rocket history. She realised now that James made her happy and even through they were failures in Giovanni's eyes they were happy.  
  
"Oh Pikachu you did you're best," the twerp said jogging Jesse from her thoughts. Come on Jess time to get down to business she told herself. Jesse covered the hole with leaves and twigs and hid in the bushes waiting for the twerp to fall into her trap.  
  
"So where is this Golduck anyway?" Misty asked James. He had been leading them through the woods for about ten minutes and still Meowth hadn't emerged from the bushes. James was beginning to worry. Meowth had better show up he thought angrily.  
  
"It's very shy" James lied. "My poor little Golduck has been through so much"  
  
"Please don't get upset miss" Brock said grabbing hold of James' hand again "My friend is just a little moody a times. Please ignore her. I'm sure you're Golduck is the best one there is"  
  
At that moment Meowth came out from the bushes. James run to him and hugged "There's my little one. We were looking everywhere for you!"  
  
"That is your Golduck?" Misty asked not bothering to hide the disgust in her voice.  
  
"Isn't it a gem?"  
  
"Yeah…" Misty started to back away from James and Meowth "It certainly is a rare looking Pokemon"  
  
Brock knelt down beside Meowth "I don't know about this Golduck? It looks a little weird"  
  
James knew he would have to go to plan b. He pulled a tissue from his pocket and said in a shaking voice. "Please don't be mean to my Golduck. It has had a hard life you see. Its flock rejected it and its last trainer used to kick it. It has got so depressed that it has let itself go over the years. I really don't have time to train it so I thought that maybe one of you kind trainers could take it from me. But if you, like all the others, think that it is weird and horrible then I guess I'll be on my way"  
  
"What a sad story" Brock sniffed "A tale of despair and loneliness. But fear not miss. We will take this Golduck from you and give it the home it deserves"  
  
"Brock!" Misty hissed "It is really ugly. I am not having an ugly Pokemon"  
  
"Who are yous calling ugly?" Meowth screamed. James clamped a hand over Meowth's mouth but the damage had been done. "That's Meowth" Misty cried backing away angrily.  
  
James swore under his breath as Meowth ripped off the Golduck costume. "Dats right kid. Now hand over every Pokemon dat you've got!"  
  
"Are you Jesse or James?" Brock asked.  
  
"James"  
  
"Ah! I nearly gave you my email!"  
  
"Brock get a grip" Misty shouted. "We have to battle these two"  
  
"Right" James said grabbing the two Pokeballs with Weezing and Victreebell inside.  
  
"No!" Meowth yelled. "We hafta keep dem busy whilst Jesse steals Pikachu. If we battle dem den dey will win"  
  
"So this was a distraction" Brock said angrily.  
  
"We have to help Ash" Misty added.  
  
"Meowth this is all you're fault" James shouted.  
  
Misty and Brock were now running back the way they had come. James tried to send out Weezing to stop them but tripped over the heels on his shoes and fell into Meowth.  
  
"Jimmy get dem!" Meowth screeched.  
  
James jumped up and started to run after them.  
  
Jesse smirked to herself as Ash neared her trap there was no way that this could fail. Ash's Pokemon would be exhasuted from the battle and would not be able to help him out. "Don't worry Pikachu" Ash was saying "You gave it you're best shot"  
  
"Pikachu" the mouse whimpered in reply. Ash hugged it close to his chest and stepped onto the twigs and leaves Jesse had used to cover the hole. "Ah!" he yelled out in surprise as he fell down landing with a thud. Pikachu slipped through his fingers and Jesse leapt out of the bushes catching it in a net. "Pikachu!" Ash cried.  
  
Jesse looked down at him and laughed. "You're little friend can't help you now".  
  
"Not you again" he yelled back. She laughed again and was about to launch into the motto and then remembered that James was not with her. That didn't matter through Jesse had Pikachu and Ash was trapped. Jesse realised that she had Ash cornered. She could steal all his other Pokemon too "Pikachu thunderbolt!" Ash ordered but the mouse was too tired from the battle and only managed a little spark. Jesse didn't feel it in the slightest. "Now hand over every other Pokemon you have" she said.  
  
"No way!"  
  
"If you don't then" Jesse indecated the bomb to Ash's right. She held up the remote that controlled it "Then you will find out how we feel getting blasted off into oblvion twerp"  
  
"You are unbelieveable!" Ash raged "When I get out of here you will be in big trouble".  
  
"You don't have a choice" Jesse said smugly "Now hand over the Pokeballs"  
  
Ash glowered at her and went to unclip them from his belt when Jesse heard new voices.  
  
"Ash! Team Rocket tricked us!" Jesse turned round and saw Misty and Brock racing towards her followed by James and Meowth. "Give back Pikachu" Misty shouted at Jesse.  
  
"Don't make us get nasty" Brock added. Jesse swore under her breath. James and Meowth were totally useless. But it was no matter. She had Pikachu and soon would have Ash's other Pokemon too. "Arbok go!" Jesse released her cobra before the kids could react. "Tackle attack" she commanded. Arbok complied slamming into the others and Brock and Misty joined Ash in the hole. Jesse grinned "Looks like we win after all!"  
  
James and Meowth started cheering and shouting happily. "No thanks to you two" Jesse muttered angrily. "You can't do this" Ash yelled.  
  
"Oh but we can" Jesse said. Deciding that it would be better to escape with Pikachu before the twerps got out of the hole she pressed the button that would set off the bomb. Ash and his friends flinched and covered their heads but nothing happened. Jesse sighed she should have known better than to let James handle the setting of the bomb. "What is wrong?" she yelled at him.  
  
"I don't know Jess" James stammered nervously. Jesse shoved him into the hole next to Misty. "Fix it this instant!"  
  
James picked up the bomb and checked over it carefully. "There doesn't appear to be anything wrong". The twerps used Ash's Chikarita to help them out of the hole whilst James was messing about with the bomb. Jesse and Meowth climbed in beside James. "Well?" Meowth demanded impatiently "What's da hold up?"  
  
James frowned and then smiled happily. "I put the blue wire in the wrong place. If I just put it back here then it should work"  
  
"NO!" Meowth screamed "Don't do dat!"  
  
James put the wire back in place and smiled in satisfaction.  
  
BOOM! The bomb went off in their faces sending the three of them flying into the air. Jesse felt Pikachu slipping from her grip as they flew. "We're blasting off again!" James and Meowth screamed but Jesse remained silent as Pikachu fell to earth below. 


	4. From bad to worse

Chapter 4: From bad to worse  
  
Jesse opened her eyes. She had a headache as well as a backache now. She looked around slowly to see where she was. Above her she could hear Pidgeys moving about. Jesse looked down. She was about two meters from the ground. She had landed in a fork in one of the trees in the mountains. "Lucky its summer" she muttered angrily before trying to work out a safe route down. If it had been winter the whole area would have been covered with snow. In the distance she could hear the roar of the Ice Falls. The Ice Falls was a huge waterfall in the middle of the mountains. The only way across was over a wooden bridge. Jesse recalled crossing it the day before when they first arrived. The cabin was a ten-minute walk from there. The bridge itself was dangerously positioned directly above the waterfall. If someone messed about on the bridge they were in danger of falling into the water and coming to a sticky end. Jesse stood up slowly. She hated trees and hated having to climb around in them even more. This was all James' fault. Why was he so stupid? Well they had given it their best shot. James would be fired and Jesse would have lost her only friend in Team Rocket and the world. Jesse bit her lip as she jarred her back tears sprang into her eyes. She didn't want James to get fired. But right now she was furious with him and Meowth. They had blown her perfect plan. At last Jesse managed to climb down from the tree. She only then looked around for James and Meowth. Meowth was hanging from another tree by the tail of his Golduck costume. "Jess help me!" he screeched when he saw her. Jesse rolled her eyes and hurried over to him. "Slip out of it" she commanded. Meowth did so and Jesse easily caught him. Setting him down on the ground she looked around for James. He was lying up against a tree whimpering quietly. Jesse saw he was clutching his arm but her anger prevented her from rushing to him. "James come on" she snapped irritably "We'd better go back to the cabin". James shot her a hurt look a stood up walking awkwardly towards her. Jesse noted that he was still wearing the schoolgirl disguise but it was torn and dirty. "Come on den" Meowth said. "Which way is it Jess?"  
  
"This way" Jesse pointed to the waterfall in the distance. "If we're lucky we can get back and clean up before we report to Giovanni"  
  
James gasped and stepped back tripping in the shoes he was wearing. "Report…. To…to Giovanni. Jesse we can't. He'll fire me"  
  
"You should have thought about that before you blew us up!" Jesse rounded on him.  
  
James whimpered again "I didn't mean too"  
  
"No you never do James. That is the problem" Jesse replied before stalking off ahead of them. The walk was silent for a little while before Jesse began to feel bad. James was frightened and hurt and she was behaving like a bitch towards him. She slowed down to walk beside him and Meowth getting the hint walked on ahead. "James I'm sorry ok. We'll think of something I know we will," she said.  
  
"You were right," he said. "I'm sorry too"  
  
"Are you hurt?" Jesse asked  
  
James smiled slightly and showed her his wrist. It was going purple. "I think it's just a sprain," Jesse said after checking it thoroughly to make sure it wasn't broken.  
  
"I don't deserve a friend like you" James sniffed  
  
Jesse didn't reply. Giovanni would fire him if they reported to him without a Pokemon.  
  
"Jesse what will I do" James wailed. "I don't have any money. I will have to go home," he added softly.  
  
Jesse grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him "James you are not to go home understand?"  
  
"What else can I do?"  
  
"Yous could join da twerps" Meowth joked. "Become an honouree member of dare gang. Dat way we could still see yous because we will be trying ta capture Pikachu"  
  
James hung his head and sighed "Great. I can either go back home or join team twerp"  
  
"Don't worry James" Jesse said. "I told you. I'm quitting if you get fired"  
  
Meowth gasped "Jess yous now da price of quitting"  
  
James whimpered again and walked ahead of his two friends. He had to start getting used to being alone now. When they got back to the HQ he would be fired and would never see Jesse or Meowth again. Jesse looked at James and her mind was made up. Giovanni would not split them up, not now and not ever.  
  
"Here we are" Meowth whispered as they neared the HQ. The shop loomed up at them and looked more threatening now the light was fading from the sky. "Wait a minute" Jesse said grabbing James' arm. She started to pull him away from the HQ. "Where are yous going?" Meowth hissed.  
  
"We're not going to report in" Jesse snapped. "We'll grab what we need from the cabin and run away from Team Rocket"  
  
"Are yous nuts!" Meowth screamed. "Da Boss will have a mental and not ta mention what he will do to yous when he catches ya"  
  
"You don't have to come" Jesse said. "But me and James have been through a lot together. If Giovanni can't see that then we'll just have to run away"  
  
"Jesse, Meowth's right," James said sadly. "The Boss will find us"  
  
"I didn't ask for you're opinion" Jesse snapped.  
  
The three of them walked quickly away from the HQ and back to the cabin. Jesse opened the door and gasped. "What's happened in here?" James stammered his green eyes widening in fear as he stared at the mess the cabin was in. The small hallway was littered with broken glass from the pictures that used to hang on the walls and the pot plant on the oak table was on the floor, its ceramic pot broken too. Jesse stepped over the mess and went into the small living room. The sofa was over turned and the books from the bookshelf were all over the floor, pages carelessly ripped to pieces. The mahogany coffee table was on its side two of the four legs snapped off. The TV screen had been smashed and even the pictures of the twerp James had drawn on were ripped to shreds.  
  
"Wow" Meowth whispered. "Who did dis?"  
  
Jesse regained herself and began to think straight again. This could work out to their advantage. Giovanni might think that a rival gang broke in or something. "Right" she said to Meowth and James. "We have to move fast. Meowth get some supplies together. James, you and me will go upstairs and pack. Just the bare minim understand? We can't have Giovanni thinking that we've run away"  
  
James nodded and they headed for the stairs. Their room that they shared was in a big mess too. Jesse didn't really care and started to hunt among the mess for their backpacks whilst James changed back into his uniform. Jesse thought it better that they take the uniforms with them than leave them in the cabin as it could arouse suspicions. Then she saw something that made tears form in her eyes. Her photo frame was lying smashed on the floor. Her mother had given her that frame the day she died. Jesse picked it up a lump in her throat as she turned it over. The picture inside of her with her mother was gone. Jesse looked around in panic. She located it under the bed. The photo had been savagely torn in half. Jesse choked on a sob dropping the photo to the floor. Then she heard James wail. "What is it?" she cried.  
  
"My bottle caps!" he sniffed. They had been stamped on until they were flat. Jesse bit her lip. Hadn't he noticed? Her most valued possession in the world had been destroyed and he was worrying about some stupid old bottle caps? "No my rose too!" James cried a few seconds later. Jesse clenched her fists. How could he be so insensitive? Jesse pushed the anger down inside of her. This wasn't James' fault. He treasured those bottle caps like she treasured the photo. "We'll get you some more James," she said in an effort to comfort him. James nodded silently and went back to digging through his side of the room. Then a thought occurred to Jesse. "James you did remember to lock the door like I told you too?" Jesse recalled that she locked the front door and left James to do the back.  
  
He looked at her nervously "I think so"  
  
"That's a no is it?"  
  
"Yes" James looked at her. "Please don't be mad Jesse"  
  
"Mad? James you idiot" Jesse screamed "Look at this place!"  
  
"I'm sorry Jesse. It was hard to walk in those heels and I guess I forgot. Please forgive me"  
  
Jesse looked back down at the photo. Whoever did this may as well of torn out her heart. She looked back at James sniffing and holding what remained of his precious bottle cap collection. What the hell did she see in him? He was useless. He couldn't even remember to close a door let alone how to steal a Pokemon! What am I doing running off with him? I should be with Team Rocket. I have to do my mother proud. Jesse knew it was the anger talking but if she didn't get angry then she would cry and she defiantly didn't want that. "I hate you" she hissed at James "Your such a coward, you're always whining, getting us into trouble with Giovanni. He was right. You're nothing but a lazy, stupid, incompetent, pathetic excuse for a man. You are worthless James you hear me? Well I'll tell you what you can go now. Just get out James. I never want to see you again"  
  
James looked like he'd been punched. His eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Yeah that's it cry" Jesse shouted. "You always do that! Why can't you grow up"  
  
"Like you, you mean?" he whispered before racing off downstairs.  
  
"What the hell do you mean by that?" Jesse shouted, running after him.  
  
Jesse caught up with James by the front door. "I want to know what you meant?" she yelled grabbing his injured wrist. James cried out in pain and jerked away from her.  
  
"James damn you tell me!" Jesse screamed.  
  
"Fine" James shouted back. "You think I'm a baby. Well look at you! You throw a temper tantrum every time someone upsets you or you don't get your own way. You think you're so grown up well you're not Jessica. You're worse than I am! Sorry if I'm not good enough for you but I guess we can't all be as spoilt and self absorbed as you are"  
  
"How dare you!" Jesse shouted  
  
"Yes I will dare. You think you can treat me how you like but you can't Jessica. Not anymore. I've had enough of it"  
  
Jesse didn't know what to say to this and it enraged her further. She slapped him hard round the face. James' eyes widened in shock and then grew angry again. He shoved her out of the way and ran back upstairs. Jesse's anger subsided again. She raced up after him. "James I'm sorry" she said. He was lying on his bed sobbing into the pillow. Jesse wanted nothing more than to take him in her arms and tell him how much he meant to her and that she never meant all those things that she said.  
  
"James?" she said louder this time. He didn't even look up. Jesse wanted to go over to him her pride held her back. "James I'm so sorry" she said at last. "I didn't mean to hurt you". Still no response and Jesse could hear Meowth coming up the stairs. Not wanting to listen to the feline giving her a lecture Jesse added "James I'm going out for a bit. Don't follow me ok?"  
  
Part of her hoped he would follow her as Jesse marched past Meowth and outside. Soon the tears were falling rapidly as she kept moving through the darkness. Oh why did she have to mess up everything? James was the only person who understood her and bothered with her. Back in Pokemon tech he was the only person who even spoke to her and offered to show her round the huge school. He was the only friend she had made that bothered to stay with her and was 100% loyal to her. Only James wasn't just a best friend to her. He was the person that she loved more than anyone else. James was weak and Jesse hated that. He needed her to look after him and protect him from the wrath of Giovanni. Jesse had always said that she was going to end up with someone like herself. Strong, determined and seemingly fearless. James was none of those things and that made Jesse love him more. Jesse stopped walking and found herself at the foot of the bridge that over looked the Ice Falls. She suddenly had the urge to walk out into the middle of the bridge and watch the water going under the bridge and over the waterfall. The bridge itself was right on the edge of the waterfall. It sometimes swayed as she made her way out to the middle of the bridge. The Waterfall was quite narrow too for waterfalls and thus the bridge was a little shorter than an average one. Jesse stopped in the middle and looked over the edge. The waterfall below her calmed her slightly through it was dark the moonlight reflected into the waterfall making seem like day but the bridge itself was fairly dark. Jesse could only see about three-quarters of a metre either side of her. Still wishing that James would come after her she climbed up and sat on the rail of the bridge. The water raced beneath her feet. Jesse knew it was dangerous to do that but she didn't care. It made her feel better and less upset. Water had always had a soothing effect on Jesse since she was a child. She knew now what to do. Jesse was going to go back to the cabin and apologise to James properly and do whatever it took to make it up to him. Suddenly Jesse felt movement behind her.  
  
"James?" she asked without turning round. He'd come to look for her after all. Jesse smiled and was about to turn round when she was shoved lightly in the back. This normally wouldn't have caused Jesse to fall but at that moment she was off balance to start with. She cried out and closed her eyes as she fell but then she stopped. Her jacket had got caught on the side of the bridge. A bit of the wood was sticking out and had her trapped like a Magikarp on the end of a fishhook. Jesse hung there keeping herself as still as possible terror in every bit of her body before her brain started to work again. She twisted herself round and grabbed hold of the side of the bridge with both hands. As she turned the jacket tore away and Jesse cried out again this time in agony. The wood that caught her jacket had also dug into her back and as she turned round had scraped her flesh. The side of the bridge dug into her hands now making Jesse cry out again as the splinters cut her palms. She tried to pull herself up but then it hit her. She couldn't…. She wasn't strong enough and the pain was gradually making her aching fingers slip. She was going to fall! Jesse looked up and her eyes widened. "James?" she gasped seeing him looking down at her. His expression was hard to read and at that moment Jesse's grip loosened. She screamed as she fell into the waterfall and went under. Jesse fought weakly against the strong currant that was pulling her under and further away from the bridge. She opened her mouth to scream for help but at that moment she went under again. Icy water flooded into her lungs making Jesse splutter and choke. She went under again, striking her head on a rock and felt herself fading out into nothing. No I can't black out she told her body furiously. If I do then I'll…die. But it was no good. Jesse closed her eyes and gave up.  
  
Meowth looked at the cuckoo clock hanging on the wall in the kitchen. Jesse and James sure had been gone a long time. Maybe they were fighting again? Meowth hoped not. It cut him up inside to see those too being so hateful to each other. Everyone could see how much they loved each other so in a way it made it worse when they were fighting. The cat had seen James crying and thought it better that he leave him alone for a bit. Meowth then heard James leave about 5 minutes after Jesse did and assumed that he was going to say he was sorry. But now at this late time (1.30 in the morning) Meowth was debating whether to go and look for them. He yawned and flicked his tail. He shouldn't really interfere. They had both been at fault really. Jesse was always so mean to James that only people who knew her really well could see that deep down she adored him. But James had never snapped like that before. It concerned Meowth a little to see James to angry and those things he said to Jesse. They were all true but that was beside the point. Meowth suddenly felt a little afraid. The way things were at the moment anything could happen. "Get a grip" he told himself "Jim would never hurt Jess. He loves her too much". Meowth chuckled to himself his fear fading now. To even think that James would ever do anything to hurt his Jesse was just ridiculous…wasn't it?  
  
Authors Notes: You think Jesse's dead? Nope sorry to spoil it for you all but I would never kill J, J or M in my fics coz it would make me too upset and wouldn't be able to write any more. _ 


	5. Whispers and Death

Chapter 5: Whispers and Death  
  
Meowth woke up early the next morning. He allowed himself to come to slowly before opening one eye and got used to the sun streaming in through the broken window. Meowth sat up, stretching before jumping down off of the sofa and heading for the stairs. He could hear someone moving about up there and hoped that Jesse and James had sorted things out now. They had to move quickly if they hoped to run away from Team Rocket. Meowth, even through he had been against the idea last night, could never leave Jesse and James. Those two were the only humans that had ever shown Meowth any compassion and love. Meowth often thought of them as his trainers but more often as partners friends and family. Giovanni did not care about Meowth or any other Pokemon for that matter. He just kept Meowth around because of his ability to talk, had Meowth been a normal Pokemon the Boss would have got rid of him a long time ago. Meowth didn't think that they could possibly hope to escape Team Rocket for good but they needed him. Meowth was always getting them out of trouble. He bounded up the remainder of the stairs and pushed the bedroom door open. The room was still as messy as it was last night. Meowth sighed those two were useless. He found James' backpack on his bed and started to put some clothes into it. Typical humans he thought let Meowth do all da work! "What are you doing?" James made Meowth jump as he came out of the bathroom.  
  
"Good morning to yous too" Meowth snapped. James was no longer wearing his uniform instead he had on a pair of jeans and a black shirt. There was something up with him this morning but Meowth wasn't sure what. "Where's Jesse den?" he asked.  
  
James' eyes grew wide and he stumbled back into the door. "I…I haven't…seen her"  
  
"Great" Meowth muttered "Now are we gonna run away or not? Yous finish packing and I'll look for Jess. I take it yous haven't made up with her either?"  
  
"We're…I'm not going" James stammered. "I'm going to ask the Boss to give me another chance"  
  
"Jim is dat a good idea?"  
  
James shrugged and looked away tears in his eyes. "Hey don't cry on me" Meowth said gently "Jess will forgive yous. And da Boss…well maybe he will have forgotten his threat by now"  
  
"You don't understand" James whispered. "I…I messed up Meowth…and now…"  
  
"We all messed up Jimmy! I should have kept my mouth shut. Dose twerps are just too smart for us."  
  
James nodded and sat down on the bed. "We have to report in today"  
  
Meowth placed a paw on his arm. "I know. But we can't go until Jesse comes back"  
  
James opened his mouth to say something to this but the phone started ringing. Meowth looked at James and sighed again. He was in no state to talk to the Boss. Meowth assumed that it was their employer on the phone. He told James to stay put and hurried back downstairs. Meowth picked up the phone feeling sick. Giovanni would be furious that they had not called in last night.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Where have you been? I have been calling all night. I demand an explanation immediately"  
  
This was the Boss all right. "Sorry sir but we've only just got back"  
  
"So I take it the Pokemon count is 0?"  
  
"Well…" Meowth started but Giovanni cut him off.  
  
"That isn't important now. I want you and James to come down the HQ at once"  
  
Giovanni then hung up. Meowth debated whether to wait for Jesse to come back but decided against it. If Giovanni wanted to see her then he would have told Meowth so. The cat went back upstairs and found James sitting on the bed trying to sort out his broken bottle cap collection.  
  
"Who was that?" he asked.  
  
"Da Boss. He wants to see me and yous now."  
  
"I don't feel well. Can't you make an excuse for me?"  
  
"Jim you can't avoid him forever. I'll be with yous" Meowth looked round for James' uniform. It was in a crumbled heap on the floor. He picked it up.  
  
"Yous hafta wear dis or he'll be even madder" Meowth started to say but then he looked at the state of it. The jacket and trousers were caked with mud and the R on the jacket was half torn off. The gloves were soaking wet as was the boots and the black under T-shirt. "What da hell?" Meowth demanded  
  
"I got caught in the rain last night" James said vacantly. "I fell…down…it got messed up"  
  
"I'll say. Dares no time to fix it. You'll just have to go like yous are. Just pray he's in a good mood"  
  
James nodded and followed Meowth from the room. What is with him? The cat wondered. James was acting so weird. There was no way he messed that jacket up by tripping over. And where was Jesse? She should have been back by now. Meowth opened the door and then locked it after James putting the key under the mat so Jesse could get back in. Meowth jumped up onto James' shoulder. James walked very slowly to the HQ and it was two hours before they got there. The HQ was on the other side of the bridge over the waterfall but James refused to cross it. "James we'll be even later!" Meowth shouted. James turned on him and his eyes narrowed "Fine if you want to go over it then go ahead. I'm going the long way!"  
  
The long way was to walk down river and go across the smaller bridge a good 30 minutes away.  
  
"James calm down," Meowth said at last. "We'll go da long way"  
  
It was going the long way that made them even later. When they finally reached the HQ James had paled over and Meowth could feel him trembling. Meowth went to push the door to the shop open but he realised that James was not with him. "Where has he gone now?" Meowth said to himself. James hadn't gone far. He was vomiting into a bush. "Jimmy are yous ill?" Meowth asked. James shook his head "Nerves" he muttered. Finally they walked inside the HQ and Meowth was more than a little nervous by this time. They were well over two hours late now! Giovanni would be furious. Well Meowth supposed they could use the excuse that James was sick. Meowth opened the secret door in the shop and walked through, James behind him before closing it again. "James are yous sure you're ok?" he asked. James nodded and started walking ahead of Meowth. Meowth found himself knocking on Giovanni's office door. "Who is it?"  
  
"James and Meowth sir" Meowth called hesitantly.  
  
"Enter"  
  
James pulled open the door and stepped into the room for the second time in two days, Meowth behind him. Giovanni motioned for them to be seated. Meowth ignored the seat and jumped into James' lap trying to bring the male some comfort. He looked up at his Boss. Normally Giovanni's expression was hard to read but right now it was solemn and almost unhappy. Meowth was beginning to have a very bad feeling about this. "I expect you are wondering why I have called you here" Giovanni started but was interrupted when the door flew open. "Sir" the flustered rocket said. She was holding a clipboard in one hand and was out of breath. "I told you I was having a private meeting" Giovanni shouted, "What is so important that you disturb me from it?"  
  
"It is to do with the meeting sir" she handed the clipboard over to Giovanni. He shoved it back into her hands. "What is it?"  
  
"Well sir…this changes everything"  
  
"I wish to be left alone with these two now get out"  
  
"Yes sir sorry sir" the woman bowed her head respectfully and left the room.  
  
"As I was saying. I have called you here because I have to give you some terrible news. Late last night one of my teams was on their way to find you when they found a body in the river. There is no easy way of saying this but I'm afraid…"  
  
"Jesse" James whispered bolting up from the chair, knocking Meowth onto the floor in the process.  
  
"Yes" Giovanni was a little taken aback by this. Meowth sat up and looked at James and then back at Giovanni. "Is she ok?" he asked softly all ready knowing the answer.  
  
"She is dead" was the grave reply.  
  
Meowth shook his head "Sir she was fine yesterday. We was getting ready to capture dat Pikachu for yous…Jesse was fine" Meowth repeated this until tears blurred his vision and he collapsed onto the floor sobbing softly. "Sorry sir" James said picking Meowth up. "He's just in shock"  
  
Giovanni nodded and stared hard at James for a few minutes. Meowth felt James shaking again and he buried his face into his friend's shirt continuing to cry. James petted him behind the ears as Giovanni watched them.  
  
"I think I should get Meowth back," James said nervously.  
  
"Jessica had fallen from the bridge up by the waterfall" Giovanni ignored what James was saying "My team heard her scream and then later found her body. She had hit her head and got pulled under the waterfall. Her body was carried a good distance down river"  
  
James sobbed slightly but managed to hold in his tears.  
  
"You can have two weeks grievance leave then I expect you back on the Pikachu mission understand?"  
  
"We're not fired sir?" James managed to choke out.  
  
"This has been a heavy loss for all of us. Jessica could have gone far in life if it hadn't been for you two. Maybe her death will inspire you to do well and to live up to who Jessica should have been"  
  
"Yes sir" James replied.  
  
Giovanni turned away so James wouldn't see the sadness in his own eyes. This reminded Giovanni of Miyamoto's death so long ago when he was young and his mother were still in charge. Giovanni had felt Miyamoto's loss deeply. He turned back round when he heard James and Meowth leave. James' reaction had puzzled Giovanni. The boy was very close to Jessica and Giovanni had long since suspected that there was more than just friendship between them. That was why he hadn't tried splitting them up until yesterday when their performance was starting to effect other teams and made Team Rocket a laughing stock. Giovanni wasn't so hard hearted that he didn't remember how being in love felt. Giovanni didn't know what he expected James to do, break down probably but James was scared of his Boss and maybe that fear kept him from showing his feelings. Giovanni sighed and turned back to his computer. James and Meowth would need a replacement for Jessica once the two weeks were up. And he had yet to find out what exactly happened to Jessica. The team that found her was trying to work it out but Giovanni assumed that she had fallen somehow. He picked up the phone. Time to find out what happened.  
  
Those voices were pulling her from sleep, forcing her to come back into the real world. The fall she remembered vividly like a nightmare. But what was she doing here? Jesse did not recognise the voices. She wanted to sit up but a painful throbbing in her back prevented it. The voices then got nearer. "Did you tell him?"  
  
"No he was with them and wouldn't let me get a word in"  
  
"We could have spared them the grief"  
  
"I'll go and tell him now"  
  
"No wait until we know she'll live. There is no point in getting their hopes up"  
  
Jesse wanted to shout at these voices. Why were they talking about her? Who did they want to spare the grief? Jesse wanted answers but she was too tired and her head hurt. Maybe tomorrow….  
  
Giovanni put the phone down and sighed angrily. What was wrong with him? This was simple enough and yet he was having second thoughts. Why should he care about Jesse and James? They were the worst agents he had ever hired and yet he was feeling pity towards them? Maybe it was their loyalty to the team and each other? Well whatever it was it was eating away at the rocket Boss. He couldn't go through with this. Maybe they were his worst team but Giovanni remembered what his mother had done to him. It was the same as what he was doing to them. Well maybe it was different but the outcome would be the same. Giovanni would be no better than Madame Boss if he let this continue. Picking up the phone again he dialled the number. It rang for ten minutes but no one answered. Slamming it down Giovanni rubbed his forehead with one hand. Damn them! Why were they so stupid? He left orders with his secretary for her to call the cabin where Meowth and James were every few minutes. "No" he said softly "I will not be like my mother. I am nothing like her, nothing like her at all" 


	6. Weird Behaviour

Chapter 6: Weird Behaviour  
  
Authors Note: A day after the prologue  
  
"What now?" Mondo asked softly still staring in the direction of James. The male was still sitting on his bed staring into space. Meowth shrugged not knowing what else to say. What could he say? It felt like they had lost everything in the space of a few days. "Meowth?" Mondo tried again. "Don't you go all spaced out on me too"  
  
"I don't know what ta do Mondo!" Meowth screamed "I've tried everything I know of and still he sits dare! I just don't know anymore!"  
  
Mondo recoiled and pulled Meowth into his lap. "I know Meowth. It's been hard for me too."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry Mondo"  
  
Mondo set Meowth down and went over to James "Come on snap out of it" he shook him gently. James looked at him and pulled away. "Leave me alone Mondo"  
  
Mondo encouraged by the fact that he had spoken persisted. "James you have to talk about this. I know you loved Jesse but you can't bottle up what you are feeling. It really isn't any good"  
  
"And you know what I am feeling?" James shouted suddenly. "You don't know half of it Mondo"  
  
"I was only trying to help"  
  
"Well don't"  
  
"I've had enough" Mondo said. His patience with his friend was thin and frayed and now at breaking point. "Meowth and I need you James. We've had to deal with this too! Now stop feeling sorry for yourself and talk to us!"  
  
James was as surprised at Mondo as Meowth was and stood up.  
  
"Where are yous going now?" Meowth demanded.  
  
"Out" was the reply.  
  
Mondo was sobbing quietly now. Meowth sighed and walked from the room. What was happening to them? Shouldn't Jesse's death bring them closer together? But no it was driving them further apart.  
  
James ran outside and down to the river. Once there he broke down sobbing uncontrollably. He hadn't meant to shout at Mondo but the boy didn't understand what he was going through. No one could and that made James feel even more alone and afraid. Afraid that they would find out what had happened and that Meowth too would leave him. It hadn't been his fault. It wasn't his fault that he was so weak and useless. All the things Jesse had called him came racing back into his head. She had been right about him. James didn't deserve Mondo and Meowth's concern. He deserved nothing now. He was wrong, it had to be his fault. The phone hadn't stopped ringing but none of them had bothered to answer it. Time had stood still for them. James just didn't know what to do anymore. He was all alone and if he tried to talk to them then they would hate him. James knew this but also knew that there was no way that they could possibly hate him as much as he hated himself.  
  
When Jesse woke again she was feeling stronger but the pain of the fact that James had tried to kill her was still tearing her up inside. It was two days later and Jesse was still thinking of how she had felt yesterday. Her mind had been right. All the facts were there but her heart was telling her different. James wasn't a violent person. He hated violence and was always so together. But that fight they had. Jesse had said some unforgivable things. Maybe this and the fact that he was going to be fired tipped him over the edge. Jesse also didn't understand why James hadn't come to see her. The only ones who had been in the room were Cindy and Millie. Millie was in the black squad and it had been her and her partner Rich who had found Jesse floating down river. Rich had dived in after her and had pulled her from the water. Millie told Jesse that she had been almost dead when she was brought into the makeshift infirmary in the HQ. Jesse didn't know what to think of Millie. Millie used her status to lord over Cindy a bit. Cindy was the quieter and the more likeable out of the two of them. Cindy had left school wanting to be a nurse as Jesse had and like Jesse failed miserably. Cindy had joined Team Rocket because Giovanni offered to pay for someone to give her the basic medical training. Team Rocket never had enough medical staff. For a time Jesse had considered doing the same but decided that she would rather be out on the field. She had to live up to Miyamoto's name and Jesse wanted to stay with James. If she became a nurse for Team Rocket James would be put with another partner and Jesse hadn't wanted that. Cindy was also very shy. She had long pink hair that fell down over her face covering a pair of bright blue eyes. She was short for her age and Jesse supposed these factors contributed to why Millie bossed her about. Cindy didn't seem to care very much about it through. She was the one who made the effort to talk to Jesse. Rich and Millie had given up yesterday. Jesse knew that she was being ungrateful but if she spoke then she was afraid that she would let slip what happened to her. The last rocket to go bad was dealt with swiftly. Jesse couldn't recall the girl's name but she had been in the black squad. The power had gone to her head and she began killing trainers and stealing their Pokemon. Team Rocket did not tolerate that kind of behaviour. The killings gave the organisation media exposure that they didn't need and resulted in two dozen arrests and the HQ in Lavender Town being taken down. Giovanni's assassins dealt with the girl in question. Only members with Giovanni's permission were allowed to kill and there were rarely any cases of trainers being killed by Team Rocket agents. The kind of people who were killed was people who knew too much and for an outsider to have damaging information on Team Rocket was a rarity in itself. The girl…Donna Jesse thought her name was had started off by killing her partner. Since that event Giovanni ordered that his black squad saw the Team Rocket psychologist every year to check their mental state. This insured that nothing like what happened with Donna ever happened again. The white squad was not considered dangerous and did not have these checks. What the hell am I thinking? Jesse asked herself angrily. James would never hurt me. There had to be some other explanation. But try as she might Jesse couldn't think of one. If James just happened to be up there then why didn't he save her? Jesse didn't want to think about this anymore.  
  
"How are you feeling today?" Cindy asked coming into the room with a tray of food.  
  
Jesse shrugged and looked away. Cindy sighed and set the tray down beside the bed. "I brought you some food. Jesse I think you should try to eat. This is not doing you any good"  
  
Jesse shrugged again and scowled at the young woman. Cindy pretended not to notice and added, "The Boss is coming to see you later. He has been trying to get in contact with your partner…James wasn't it?"  
  
Jesse nodded and looked at the sandwich Cindy had brought her. She was hungry but resolved not to eat until Cindy was gone. "I got you some clean clothes" Cindy tried again. "There's a shower round the corner if you want to clean up before Giovanni gets here"  
  
Jesse smiled at Cindy slightly. The woman then left her alone deciding that there was nothing more she could do for the difficult woman with the red hair. Jesse ate the sandwich first and then gathered up the clean clothes Cindy had left on the end of her bed. Jesse hurried round the corner and did indeed find a small bathroom area. Jesse took a warm shower and then stopped to examine the damage the fall from the bridge did to her. She had a huge bruise on her temple and various other cuts and bruises all over her body. The worst of these cuts was the one on her back when she had hung for those few seconds over the side of the bridge. Jesse could see the neat stitches in the cut and debated whether calling Cindy to put a fresh bandage on the wound. Deciding against it Jesse put the clothes, which consisted of a pair of blue jogging trousers and a yellow blouse, on and went back into the room. Jesse knew she looked a mess but didn't really care at the moment. Her back was starting to ache and all she wanted to do was rest. Cindy was clearing away the tray when she entered the room.  
  
"You found it all right then?" she asked. Jesse nodded and sat down on the bed.  
  
"I know there not the nicest clothes but it was all that would fit you're size" Cindy indicated the clothes Jesse was wearing. Jesse shrugged and started to help Cindy make the bed when the door opened. Cindy looked up and left when she saw her employer standing in the doorway. "Jessica" Giovanni said softly moving over to Jesse as he spoke. "How are you? We have been quite worried about you"  
  
Jesse knew better than not to answer Giovanni. "I've been better sir"  
  
"Cindy's been treating you well I hope?"  
  
"Yes sir she's been very kind"  
  
"Good, good now Jessica I'll be blunt with you. I want to know what happened. My first thought was that you fell but after I had Rich and Millie look at the bridge in question there is no way that you fell from it."  
  
Jesse knew she'd have to lie. Giovanni could not find out that it was James.  
  
"I did fall," she said softly. "We were coming to see you but I wanted some air first. I went up to the bridge and sat on the rails. A noise from a wild Pokemon startled me and I slipped".  
  
Giovanni nodded and seemed to believe her. "This will teach you to be more careful in future," he said seriously. Jesse nodded Giovanni was making her feel like a child. Who did he think he was telling her to be more careful? Jesse held her tongue and asked instead "Do James and Meowth know what happened?"  
  
Giovanni looked uncomfortable for a minute. "When they were summoned here I was informed that you were dead. I have been trying to contact them in the cabin but they are not answering the phone."  
  
Jesse gasped despite herself. For two days they thought she was dead? How the hell did Giovanni make a mistake like that? "I am making every effort to contact them," Giovanni added. "I will inform you when I have got through to them". Giovanni left after that and Cindy came back.  
  
"How the hell did he make a mistake like that?" Jesse demanded angrily at the woman. Cindy was taken aback but showed relief that Jesse was speaking again. "It was my fault," she said lowering her eyes to the ground. "When you were brought in Rich had already performed CPR. You were breathing but you didn't look good. I said to Millie that the chances were not good. She went and informed Giovanni that you were dead. I had to take the blame; Millie doesn't want to get in trouble with the Boss you see. I think she and Rich want to take over Team Rocket when Giovanni's gone. I tried to tell Giovanni what happened. He was already with James and Meowth. He told me to get out. He wouldn't even look at the clipboard. I'm sorry this is all my fault"  
  
Jesse stared at Cindy for a few seconds. This was Millie and Giovanni's fault not Cindy's and as much as Jesse wanted to reassure the woman she didn't want Cindy spending vast amounts of time with her in this room. Jesse wanted to go and find James herself. She knew once she asked him if it were true that he did push her then her mind would be put to rest one way or the other. Jesse gave Cindy a nasty look and she left the room. As soon as she was gone Jesse found some shoes and slipped out of the room and down the corridor. Once she had found James then she could rest. 


	7. James' Confession

Chapter 7: James' confession  
  
Meowth had looked everywhere for James and was getting really worried. It was nearly dark and still his friend hadn't come back to the cabin. Mondo had gone round to the HQ to check James wasn't there but Meowth was really starting to fear for his friend's safety. What if James had done something stupid? Meowth started to run faster. There was one more place where his friend could be. The place where Jesse met her end. Meowth was taking her death hard but he knew for James it would be like someone had taken the other half on him away and he was left alone and frightened. There were some things that did concern Meowth through. James seemed to know that Jesse was dead before Giovanni told him and his uniform had been so messed up the day after they had that fight. Meowth was beginning to wonder if James had told him everything about the night Jesse died. Meowth reached the waterfall and scanned the vicinity for James. He spotted him a few minutes later. James was sitting on the riverbank just passed the waterfall and the bridge looking into the water. Meowth could tell that he was crying; cats could see better in the dark than humans could. "Jimmy?" Meowth came up beside him. "Me and Mondo were looking for yous. Yous haven't been home all day. Yous frightened us Jim. If we lost yous too den…" Meowth trailed off realising that James did not want to hear this right now. Instead Meowth sat down beside him. "Da river sure is beautiful tonight" he commented. James nodded and went back to staring into the water. The moon reflected off the rushing water and seemed to break into thousands of pieces as the water from the falls smashed into the reflection.  
  
"I found da photo," Meowth said at last "Da one of Jess with her mom. Did yous know dat was why she was so upset dat night?"  
  
"No but I should have" James replied. "But all I could be bothered about was those stupid bottle caps. It was all my fault"  
  
"James she was mean to yous too! Dis ain't all you're fault"  
  
"You don't understand Meowth"  
  
"Understand what Jim? I've been trying to understand for two days now. Me and Mondo just wanna help yous"  
  
"I killed her"  
  
"Don't say dat! It's not true. It was a tragic accident. Just because yous had a fight doesn't mean dat is was your fault. Jess must have slipped"  
  
Meowth felt more tears coming as he spoke of his dead friend but he could not cry in front of James anymore. He had to try and be strong for him and Mondo. But it was tearing Meowth up inside to see James like this.  
  
"It was my fault" James cried his voice cracking slightly. "I was there, Meowth and I killed her"  
  
Mondo hurried into the HQ looking everywhere he went for any signs of James. Mondo was terrified that his idol had done something stupid. James was like a brother to him and if he lost James as well as Jesse then Mondo didn't think he could bear it. Mondo had lost all his family in a fire when he was 8 and Jesse and James were the only real family he had, had since then. Mondo turned round a corner and smacked into someone. "Ow" he moaned rubbing his head, similar groans coming from the person that he had run into. Mondo looked down at the young woman lying in front of him. "I am so sorry" he gasped extending a hand to help her up. The woman with pink hair smiled slightly blushing as she took the offered hand. "It was my fault" she said apologetically "I was in a rush". She bent down to gather her papers off of the floor. Mondo helped her and handed them to her. "Here you go"  
  
"Thanks. Say you haven't seen another woman round here have you? Red hair, blue eyes, kind of grumpy"  
  
Mondo took a step back instantly thinking of Jesse but this woman couldn't mean her. Jesse was dead now. "No" he choked out.  
  
"I heard you calling for someone too," she said.  
  
"I was looking for one of my friends. He's had a bad time lately. I was worried about him"  
  
"My names Cindy" the woman said.  
  
"Mondo"  
  
"Well Mondo I guess we're both looking for someone. What do you say we team up?"  
  
"Sure" Mondo said. "What are all those papers for?"  
  
"Just some patient notes"  
  
"So you're a doctor then?"  
  
"Nurse actually. I was treating a young woman about a year younger than me but she ran off. I was hoping that someone round here had seen her through I very much doubt that she is still inside the HQ"  
  
"My friend ran off too. We had a fight. I think I upset him"  
  
"What's his name? It might be easier if we call for them both"  
  
"James"  
  
Cindy drew a sharp breath at this. Mondo instantly panicked "Is he ok?" he asked shrilly.  
  
"Oh Mondo I haven't seen him" Cindy cried, upset that she had frightened the boy. "I'm looking for his partner Jesse"  
  
"Jesse's dead"  
  
"No she isn't. I'll explain on the way come on"  
  
When Jesse finally reached the cabin she found it empty. To avoid running into Giovanni's team who could still be near the waterfall she had gone the long way round to the cabin. The door was locked but Jesse easily forced it. When she stepped inside she found most of the mess of two days ago cleaned up. Jesse hurried upstairs and went to the bedroom she and James shared. It was the only room that was still a mess. The only thing that had been moved was her torn up photo and the broken frame. Someone had carefully repaired both of these and they were lying on the bedside cabinet as if waiting for her. Jesse smiled and picked them up. She saw a few stray cat hairs stuck into the frame. "Meowth" she said softly knowing that it was the cat that had fixed it. Her thoughts then turned to James. Where was he now? Jesse wanted her answer straight away. She had already decided what to say and now she had to wait? Jesse didn't want to wait frightened that she would loose her nerve. Jesse also didn't want to stay in this room anymore. Memories of the argument they had came flooding back to her. Jesse hurried back downstairs to wait in the front room. There was a makeshift bed on the sofa, Jesse assumed that Mondo was staying with them. Still she couldn't believe that Giovanni had made an error like that. True it had been Millie's fault but Giovanni had put Meowth, James and Mondo through hell for no reason! Had James gone though hell because she had 'died' or had he been glad that she was gone? Did he really hate her? Or was it just his anger talking that night? And what would Jesse do if he told he did shove her off that bridge? Stop it Jesse told herself James did not hurt you. James would never hurt you. Or would he? Jesse just didn't know anymore. This brought up another question in her mind. If James didn't push her then who did? There was no one who was capable of that. What no one capable except James the logic in her mind screamed out at her. "No!" Jesse screamed at the empty cabin. "James did not push me. He wouldn't he cares about me too much!"  
  
Now she was just being delusional. James caring for her? Not in a million years. James had never showed a romantic interest in her and never would either. What was she to James? Before Team Rocket Jesse had thought she knew. She was his best friend. It was her and James against the world. Now what was it? Jesse and James of Team Rocket? Things had changed since those carefree days in the bike gang. They still remained as close as ever but Jesse started hitting James and yelling at him. It was almost like she blamed him for her being attracted to him! James couldn't help that! He couldn't help it if he was so damn good looking! What are you doing? That nasty logic was back again. He tried to kill you! No he did not! Jesse told her mind firmly. James isn't capable of that. Of course not the logic said he's too wimpy and pathetic to do anything like that. That is why he did it. Because he knew he wouldn't get caught.  
  
"What the hell am I doing now?" Jesse shouted. "I'm making him out to be some cold blooded killer!"  
  
Maybe he's just going to turn out like Donna the little voice whispered in the back of her mind.  
  
"Right" Jesse shouted louder this time, trying to convince herself as she spoke. "James is not a killer. He was just mad with me that was all. Maybe he came up to the bridge to say sorry and I slipped. I could have imagined that shove in the back or maybe he was trying to tap me on the back to let me know he was there and he caught me off balance"  
  
Those explanations didn't make sense. If James had done either of those things then he would have reached down to pull her back up. Jesse just didn't know anymore. Then the door to the cabin opened.  
  
"Jesse what are you doing here?" James gasped. 


	8. Answers

Chapter 8: Answers  
  
Meowth stared at James in silence for a few minutes. He didn't know what to say. James killed Jesse? That wasn't possible was it? Meowth could see even now that James still adored Jesse. There was no way that he would hurt her let alone killed her. But Meowth recalled seeing James covered in mud and his uniform torn the day they found out about Jesse's death. And he remembered how James had reacted when he was faced with crossing that bridge when Giovanni called them to the HQ. Not knowing what to think he said carefully "Jim I know dat dis has hit yous hard" Meowth started "But yous can't blame yourself for her death. It was an accident. Just because da two of yous had a fight doesn't mean dat yous killed her"  
  
"I was there" James repeated. "I killed her"  
  
"What are yous talking about?" Meowth demanded.  
  
"I was there on that bridge when she fell"  
  
Meowth drew a sharp breath. "What were yous doing up dare?"  
  
"I don't know" James whimpered "I went up there to say sorry I suppose and then…"  
  
Meowth looked at James. Even through he was admitting to doing it he still couldn't quiet believe it.  
  
James continued to cry and buried his face in his hands repeating over and over that he killed her. Meowth knew he had to do something. He couldn't let James sit there and he couldn't tell Mondo. The boy would be devastated if he found out through Meowth didn't really believe that James had done anything wrong. "Ok Jimmy get up" he said softly. "We're gonna go back to da cabin so we talk about dis"  
  
"You don't hate me?"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
James shrugged and stood up. Meowth jumped onto his shoulder and the two of them made their way back to the cabin. The walk back was silent. Meowth was too absorbed in his own thoughts to talk. James was still crying when he unlocked the door and stepped inside. Meowth allowed James to go into the front room ahead of him. "Jesse what are you doing here?" he heard James cry out. Meowth raced into the front room and stopped dead. "Jesse?" he whispered. Meowth rubbed his eyes with his paws until they were red but still his vision remained the same. His friend who he thought was dead was sitting on the sofa like nothing had ever happened. James was staring too not being able to believe it. "I know it's a shock," Jesse said awkwardly. Now James was actually standing there she found she could not speak. I can't confront him now Jesse realised not in front of Meowth. She knew the cat had probably been through hell and did not want to make it any worse for him. "Oh Jesse" James sobbed breaking the silence. He hurried over to her and hugged her tightly. "I thought…" he broke off when he realised that his friend was not hugging him back. Jesse felt so awkward part of her wanted to just take him in her arms and tell him that it was all right but what if he did it? Jesse gently pushed James away and stepped back trying not to look into those tear filled hurt emerald green eyes that were looking back at her. Meowth looked at Jesse and then back at James. "So it's true?" he said at last. "Yous did push her? Jim how could yous?"  
  
"No" James cried. "I…" he faltered off and sank down on the sofa beside Jesse.  
  
"James?" Jesse asked again resisting the urge to comfort him.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me anyway" James whispered putting his head in his hands.  
  
"Yous said yous killed her," Meowth said sharply.  
  
"I did"  
  
"James I don't understand?" Jesse cried shrilly. James was starting to frighten her now.  
  
"I didn't push you off that bridge" James replied "But I didn't save you either"  
  
"What are yous talking about now?" Meowth shouted. "Yous either pushed her or yous didn't"  
  
"It doesn't matter now," James said. "You've already made up you're minds"  
  
Meowth almost laughed at this. How could they make up their minds when he wasn't making any sense? "James tell me," Jesse asked. He pushed you and is now trying to get you to pity him that nasty little voice was back again now but Jesse tried to block it from her mind. He is using the fact that you love him! The voice was screaming at her. But James doesn't know I love him Jesse reasoned and even if he did James isn't like that. What like he didn't push you off that bridge? Jesse he was there remember? He tried to kill you!  
  
"James?" Jesse repeated "Tell me"  
  
James sobbed again and looked at Meowth. The cat nodded and jumped into his lap. "It's ok Jimmy yous take your time"  
  
"It was about 5 minutes after you left the house when I went after you" James started. "I felt so bad that I had treated you like that and threw you're apology back at you. I know you don't find it easy to say sorry and I should have just accepted it. I was just so hurt…those things you called me. They were true and that's what hurt me the most."  
  
"I was angry" Jesse cut in uncomfortably "I didn't mean them. They were just words"  
  
"It doesn't matter now. Anyway I headed out after you. I wasn't sure which direction you had taken so I went up to the Ice Falls to think. I walked out onto the bridge and just stood there for a few seconds. Then I looked down. I saw you hanging there so close to death. For a moment I thought I was seeing things but then you cried out my name and I knew it was real. As you slipped I lunged down to grab you're arm but I was too slow. My hand brushed the tips of you're fingers for a second but I was out by a second and you fell…" James broke off again and more tears fell.  
  
Jesse didn't know whether to believe this or not. She had no memory of him reaching down but she had her eyes shut at this point so it was possible. But James was the only one on the bridge. That doesn't mean anything Jesse told herself. She looked back at James. He was shaking and sobbing despite Meowth's efforts to comfort him. "What did you do next?" she asked when his sobs had quietened again.  
  
"I heard you hitting the water and I raced off of the bridge and down to the riverbank and dived in. The currant was fast moving and I couldn't see you anywhere. I was getting pulled under and dragged further away down river. I remember getting pulled under one final time before everything went black. When I came too again I was lying on the riverbank about a mile from the waterfall. My uniform had been ripped and torn almost to pieces but I didn't care. It was getting light and I went back to the waterfall to find you. You weren't there all I could find was a scrap from you're uniform…I had failed you…I still have. After a while I went back to the cabin I didn't know what else to do. I had killed you"  
  
"Dats what I don't understand?" Meowth said. "Yous says yous killed Jesse but yous didn't push her Jim"  
  
"I failed her. I couldn't save the one person I loved. I may as well have pushed her!"  
  
"Oh James" Jesse whispered her anger melting away. How could she have thought this sweet kind man was capable of murder? He wouldn't hurt a fly let alone intentionally try to kill someone! But who did try to kill her and who had saved James? Someone must have pulled him from the river or he'd be dead now. But who and why?  
  
"I'm sorry" James sobbed. "Please don't hate me…I know I deserve it but please forgive me"  
  
The logic in Jesse's mind told her that she should be cross with him who wouldn't? She could have died! He may not have pushed her but he didn't save her. But Jesse had, had enough of listening to her mind and was going to listen to her heart instead. True James didn't help her but had there been time? No there hadn't. A few seconds was all there was between James seeing her and Jesse falling. No way could he have saved her. "James I don't hate you" Jesse cried wrapping her arms round him. "I could never hate you!"  
  
"But I failed you?"  
  
"James you didn't fail me! There was no time for you to save me! You risked your own life by diving in there after me!"  
  
"How can you say that? I nearly killed you!"  
  
"James shut up! This wasn't you're fault you hear me! It was the person who really did this fault!"  
  
Meowth had been silent up until now. Unlike the two humans he was having a chance to process what James had told him calmly and rationally. Meowth could imagine how James blamed himself. The male took things to heart a lot more than Meowth or Jesse did. Meowth could even understand why James became convinced that he killed his friend. What James said about being a few seconds out fitted in to how Meowth had thought as well. True James had been up on the bridge whilst Jesse hung on. But Jesse didn't look up until she felt her fingers slipping and James didn't look down because…Well you don't naturally look down when you are standing on a bridge over a waterfall to see if there was anyone hanging over the edge of it! And it did explain why James refused to cross the bridge when they had to see Giovanni a few days ago. He felt so guilty that the thought of crossing the bridge must have been too much to bear. Meowth was feeling bad now. He should have made more of an effort to get through to James. It all seemed to make sense to Meowth. James was looking at him now nervously waiting the cat's response to what he had said. "I believe yous" Meowth said quietly "But we hafta find out who did dis"  
  
"Why?" James asked looking confused.  
  
Jesse sighed and hid a small smile. James could be so dense at times but that confused look was so cute! "Well I want to know who tried to kill me," Jesse said trying to sound annoyed but it didn't quite come off. "Oh" James said in a small voice. "But how are we going to find that out?"  
  
Jesse frowned she hadn't got that far yet! "We'll go down to the waterfall and look for clues"  
  
"I can't see how dat will help" Meowth scoffed.  
  
Jesse sighed again and sat back down. "Ok what do you suggest then?"  
  
Meowth's eyes suddenly widened "Wait a minute! Yous haven't explained why yous are alive and where you've been!"  
  
"Jesse's alive?" Mondo asked for the tenth time  
  
"Yes she's fine just a little cut and bruised" Cindy could hardly contain her smile at the ecstatic look on her new friends face. She didn't mind repeating for him what he already knew. She was just glad that she had a part in reuniting these friends. "Does James know?" Mondo asked next  
  
Cindy shook her head "Giovanni has tried to make contact with the cabin but there was no one answering the phone"  
  
"Meowth couldn't bear to talk to anyone," Mondo said sadly. "James refused to come out of his room and I wasn't going to go against what my friends wanted"  
  
"Giovanni should have sent someone round" Cindy said sympathetically "And spared you all this grief"  
  
Mondo shrugged no one ever tried to guess Giovanni's reasoning for anything. And know one would want to Giovanni what he should have done, well unless they had a death wish.  
  
"At least we know now," Mondo said instead in an effort to make Cindy feel better about the situation. It wasn't really her fault. Millie and Giovanni were to blame really. "Why don't you go back to the cabin" Cindy suggested. "I'll have to tell Giovanni that Jesse's gone anyway" Mondo was sympathetic at this. No one liked telling Giovanni anything especially if it were something that he wouldn't want to hear. "Why don't you come with me?" Mondo said. "They won't mind"  
  
Cindy shook her head. "I have to stay here. Giovanni will be even madder if he finds out that I've gone too"  
  
Mondo nodded and after their farewells he started off back to the cabin.  
  
"How did da Boss make a mistake like dat?" Meowth mussed when Jesse had finished telling them what really happened to her. "I thought he wanted an excuse to split us up" Jesse replied.  
  
"That's a little extreme even for the Boss" James put in.  
  
"That isn't important," Jesse said. "I want to know who pushed me"  
  
"Jesse don't take dis da wrong way but we are team rocket. Anyone who's got a grudge against us could have done it and lets face it dare is a pretty long list," Meowth said.  
  
"I know" Jesse snapped knowing that it was no good. She wanted to know but they would never find out now. James put an arm round her to comfort her. Jesse leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. She must have been mad to think that James tried to kill her. Then the cabin door opened and Mondo came in. He had got back earlier but decided to wait outside until they had finished talking. He couldn't help but overheard their conversation. When he heard James confess he had been horrified but then felt sorry and bad that he couldn't have helped James more when he learned the truth. Mondo couldn't imagine going round with that kind of knowledge but he was glad that Jesse was safe. He knew his crush on her would never go anywhere and that Jesse and James belonged together but he couldn't help it if he cared about her too. When Mondo thought Jesse was dead he had cried himself to sleep every night these past few days. But when he was around James and Meowth had tried to remain as strong as Jesse was. He thought she would have wanted him to look after the others. To have her back brought tears of happiness to the boy's eyes. "Mondo" Jesse said getting up from the sofa and pulling him into a hug. Mondo hugged her back well aware that he was blushing. Jesse only hugged James normally. Yet Mondo was not stupid. This was a hug because of what he had; had to go through thinking she was dead. It did not mean anything more than friendship. When Jesse hugged James it was different. Anyone could tell she was making every effort not to lean forward and kiss him and James too was only just stopping himself from kissing Jesse. Mondo would be damned if he stood in the way of love. He pulled back and his happy expression turned to a serious one. If James didn't push Jesse then who did? 


	9. Meowth Finds the truth

Chapter 9: Meowth finds the truth  
  
"So sir I think she's gone to find her partner sir" Cindy stammered to Giovanni. He nodded and continued to stroke the Persian sitting on his lap. "Is that it?" he asked at length  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"Then you may leave"  
  
The girl nodded and closed the door behind her. Giovanni knew that Jessica would go back to James eventually really. It was a stupid idea in the first place but the threat of James getting fired was, he had hoped, enough to get them doing something right. Then when the team found Jessica in the river he had another thought. If he told James that Jessica was dead then he could split them up and Jessica would finally live up to Miyamoto's name. Maybe James would manage to do something right too in time. Of course Giovanni knew that the story of a mess up in communication wouldn't last for long. Jessica was determined and loyal to James. She would never leave him without a fight and if that meant taking on Giovanni himself and the whole of Team Rocket then that was what she would do. Well Giovanni was not going to stop her now. If she wanted to be with James that much then he would not stand in her way. His mother had done that and three people had paid the price and Giovanni had to face Jessica every time they called in. If she wanted to be with James then no he would not stand in her way.  
  
Meowth was worried. There was no doubt in his mind that James was innocent but the question of who did try to kill Jesse was still there. James hadn't seen anyone else at the bridge and even if he had it was dark and would be impossible for him to tell who it was. Mondo was trying to go through the events with them both and Meowth was beginning to feel a tiny bit left out. Maybe now Jesse and James will finally see that they are meant for each other Meowth thought as he quietly left the cabin. He had always known they loved each other but Meowth had rarely approached the subject with either of them. If he ever tried to talk to Jesse about it he would get a mallet in his face and if he talked to James well James would deny it and most probably hit Meowth. But now wasn't the best time for romance. They still had to call the Boss. Meowth was concerned about what Giovanni's motives were. He couldn't believe that Giovanni used Jesse's accident to split them all up. Surely he knew it wouldn't work? But the Boss never gave a clear reason for anything and no one questioned him. That was why he was the Boss and they were just agents. Meowth, before he knew where he was, had subconsciously walked up to the Ice Falls and was half way across the bridge. He stopped at the middle where he imagined Jesse had been pushed from. Maybe he could find some clues to what happened here. Meowth carefully jumped up onto the rail to get a better look over the side. Being a cat it was easier for him to balance than a human and the thought that Jesse did actually slip did cross him mind. Meowth sat down on the rail to think. Jesse had been over the side hanging on for dear life and James had been standing just where Meowth was now. Meowth dug his claws into the wood and leaned over to the piece of wood that Jesse had been hanging from. His arms were too short to reach it and even through James was a lot bigger he would have had trouble reaching Jesse too. It was possible that he could have but in a desperate attempt to save Jesse he might had misjudged the distance and only brushed her fingertips as he had said. Satisfied that James' story checked out Meowth sat back up and started to think of possible suspects. Jesse had said that the team who pulled her out where coming to see where they had got too as they were supposed to call in to the HQ that night. Millie and Rich Jesse had said they were. Meowth didn't know many of the black squad teams, apart from Butch and Cassidy and the names Millie and Rich were unfamiliar too him. Maybe Mondo would know who they were. Ok that meant that the people up on the bridge or near the river besides Jesse were James, Millie and Rich. Millie and Rich had no reason for hurting Jesse so Meowth ruled them out. He was back to James again. "Dis is impossible" Meowth whispered. A part of his mind doubted what James had said now. Meowth felt ashamed with himself. Jesse believed James so why was he having his own doubts? Before he had been so sure that James was innocent but the facts were not on his side. But James had been in tears when he told them what really happened. Ok Meowth knew James had been to acting school but he would not make something like that up. He would just say that he was never on the bridge and that Jesse was lying if he did do it. Even being on the bridge made him a suspect. James would never admit to being there if he was guilty. Meowth laughed to himself he was starting to sound like one of those annoying Jenny's going through a police investigation! I should just go back Meowth said to himself. There is nothing here. "Meowth?" a new voice startled him and Meowth nearly fell off the rail.  
  
He looked round. "Twerp yous scared da hell out of me!" he screamed at the boy. Ash took a step back and folded his arms "Sorry I spoke" he snapped.  
  
Meowth sighed not wanting to get into a fight without Jesse and James here to back him up. "Dats ok I just thought dat I was da only one here"  
  
"I came to get some peace too," Ash said leaning against the rail that Meowth was sitting on.  
  
"Where's Pikachu?" Meowth asked next.  
  
"At the Pokemon centre. He was hurt when that bomb you and you're friends had went off"  
  
"I'm sorry," Meowth said and he meant it "Is Pikachu going to be ok?"  
  
Ash sniffed and blinked back tears that were forming in his eyes. "I don't know. Nurse Joy said it was pretty bad"  
  
Meowth hung his head in shame. He and Jesse and James never meant to hurt Pikachu. They just wanted to capture him to give him to Giovanni. Ash sensed that Meowth was feeling bad and petted him between the ears. Meowth stifled a purr and pulled away.  
  
"I thought most cats liked that?" Ash asked confused.  
  
"Only Jesse and James are allowed to pet Meowth" was his reply.  
  
Ash shrugged and went back to looking at the horizon. "I'm sorry to hear about Jesse. I know you guys were close"  
  
"Thanks kid" Meowth replied. He was about to tell Ash that Jesse wasn't actually dead when the boy spoke again. "I know it's hard. If I loose Pikachu then…I don't know what I'll do"  
  
"Yeah" Meowth echoed thinking of the hell he had been through these past few days. "It is hard"  
  
They stood in silence each lost in there own thoughts when Meowth suddenly realised something else.  
  
"Hey twerp?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"How did yous know about Jesse?"  
  
"So there was no one else up there with you?" Mondo asked for the tenth time. Jesse and James had asked the boy to help them find out who tried to kill Jesse. Mondo was a smart kid and loved solving mysteries. If anyone could work it out then it would be him. James shook his head to Mondo's question and whimpered sadly. "I know it looks bad Mondo but you know I didn't hurt her"  
  
"We all know that James" Jesse said putting an arm around him as she spoke. James nodded encouraged by this action on his friend's behalf.  
  
"Then…" Mondo frowned. "James when you got to the bridge no one was there with you?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Well there is one possibility. Jesse how long do you think you were hanging there before you looked up?"  
  
"About a minute maybe two. I had to turn round in order to try and save myself. I was so scared that I didn't move at first," she said.  
  
"How long would you say the bridge was?" Mondo asked.  
  
James looked at Jesse "Eight metres I guess"  
  
"About that" Jesse agreed. Maybe 6 or 7"  
  
Mondo paused to consider this. "It is possible that there was a third person on the bridge who after pushing Jesse ran off and James didn't notice him or her"  
  
"That is possible" James agreed "But who?"  
  
"Millie or Rich?" Jesse offered.  
  
Mondo shook his head "I've worked with them before. They're an ambitious pair but not killers"  
  
"There is no one else" James wailed. "We've been through this all before Mondo"  
  
"There isn't anyone who hates you?" Mondo asked Jesse.  
  
"Just the twerps and…" Jesse trailed off. "What about Jessebell?"  
  
"Jessebell?" Mondo asked blankly. Jesse realised that Mondo did not know about Jessebell or James' parents being rich. She gave James the 'I'm sorry I forgot look'. James nodded slightly.  
  
"Jessebell was my fiancée" he explained.  
  
Mondo looked confused now. "But I thought that you loved Jesse?"  
  
James blushed and looked at the floor. "My parents wanted me to marry Jessebell. I hate her she just wants to control me"  
  
"So this Jessebell hates Jesse?" Mondo asked.  
  
"Not really" James replied. "Last time we met she didn't have much to say about her or Meowth. She might be jealous of our friendship but I don't think she's a killer"  
  
"How can you say that?" Jesse demanded. "James she used to chase you around with a whip!" Jesse cringed at the beatings James had, had to take at the hands of that woman.  
  
"Jessebell won't leave the estate without her servants. She would never come all the way out here to kill you. If she had done then she would have showed up here. Anyway that isn't her style. She would have paid someone else to do it" James explained.  
  
"Then we're right back where we started" Jesse pouted. "This is great!"  
  
"Hey where's Meowth?" Mondo asked suddenly.  
  
"I don't know" Jesse said. "He was here a few minutes ago"  
  
"Meowth?" James called. "Where are you?"  
  
"I'll check upstairs" Mondo offered.  
  
"Ok we'll go and look outside" Jesse said grabbing James' arm and pulling him along with her. Once outside Jesse stopped and said, "James I am so sorry. I didn't mean to bring all that up in there. I just want to know what happened."  
  
"It's ok" James replied softly. "I know you want to find it out. I do too. When I thought you were dead…I don't know it was like someone took a part of me away"  
  
"When I saw you that night on the bridge a part of me always knew you were innocent," Jesse said putting a hand on his cheek "I just had trouble convincing myself for a while"  
  
James made to hug her but they were still facing each other as they drew nearer. James leaned towards her. This is it! Jesse thought happily. He's going to kiss me at last! She closed her eyes and waited.  
  
"He isn't inside!" Mondo shouted bursting out of the door at that minute. James released Jesse and moved away blushing even worse than before. Mondo looked dismayed when he realised what he'd interrupted. "Sorry" he stammered. "I didn't know"  
  
"Its ok" Jesse said but she wanted to take a mallet and pound Mondo senseless for interrupting that moment. Mondo looked relieved that Jesse wasn't cross with him. "Do you want me to check the woods?" he asked.  
  
"We'll go" James said. "We know the area better. You wait here and see if he comes back"  
  
Mondo nodded and went back inside. Jesse hoped that James would try to kiss her again but he started walking briskly in the direction of the woods. "Jesse?" he called when he saw that she wasn't going after him. "Come on"  
  
Jesse sighed and tried to hide her disappointment as she hurried after her friend.  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Sorry this took so long to get up but I got a new PC and had to transfer everything from the old one to the new one before I could write any more on this. ( Next chapter up soon! 


	10. Revenge

Chapter Ten: Revenge  
  
"How did yous know?" Meowth repeated. Ash's gaze met his own and shrugged.  
  
"It was on the news?" he offered, "I don't know where I heard it Meowth. I was too worried about Pikachu to recall who told me"  
  
"Only Team Rocket members know what happened to Jesse" Meowth said his eyes not breaking contact with Ash's as he spoke. "Maybe James told me" Ash didn't seem to like being questioned by the cat and it was making him uneasy. "Jimmy hasn't been near yous since dat day Pikachu got hurt"  
  
"Look I don't have to stay here and take this from you" Ash snapped.  
  
"It was yous," Meowth said suddenly. "Yous pushed Jesse"  
  
"I did not" Ash defended himself but there was a wavering in his voice and Meowth picked up on it.  
  
"Yous pushed her!" Meowth shouted.  
  
Ash's eyes filled with tears and looked away from Meowth. "Well she deserved it. You and you're damn Team Rocket. You go around stealing not caring whom you hurt in the process! She had it coming, you all do!"  
  
Meowth was shocked by what he was hearing. The twerp was starting to frighten him. Meowth wanted to run away and back to his friends but he felt compelled to stay and hear Ash out. "Is dis because of Pikachu?" Meowth asked quietly.  
  
Ash sniffed and nodded. "He could die"  
  
"So what yous decided ta pay us back," Meowth said.  
  
"No" Ash said sharply "That wasn't it at all"  
  
"Den what was it twerp?"  
  
"When that bomb went off Pikachu took the full impact of the blast. Jesse dropped him and he fell to the ground. I usually catch him but that day I was a few seconds out. He hit the ground so hard and so fast that I was sure he was dead. Brock rushed him to a Pokemon centre. Nurse Joy said it was bad…it still is. There is a chance he may not make it"  
  
Meowth nodded feeling a wave of sympathy for Ash then. James had missed grabbing onto Jesse's hand because he was out by a few seconds. Ash must feel like James did, guilty. Ash looked at Meowth and then continued. "When Nurse Joy told me this I was so frightened. I couldn't loose Pikachu. He was my first Pokemon and the only one who always stands by me. The pain of the possibility of loosing him was almost too much to bear. I sat around in the waiting room for an hour with Misty and Brock but it was no good. I had to get some air. But I also needed to vent my anger. I decided to go back to your cabin and confront you all. When I got there you weren't back yet I found the door unlocked and went inside. I saw one of you had drawn all over pictures of me and Gary. That's what we all are to you isn't it? Pokemon trainers are a joke to thieves. So I trashed the place. Smashed up everything I could find. That made me feel a little better. I walked out and into the woods to think. I somehow ended up near the bridge a few hours later. I didn't notice Jesse until I was almost next to her. She was standing there looking down into the waterfall probably thinking about evil ways to hurt the rest of my Pokemon. Something inside me just snapped. You three get electrocuted, burnt, blown up and yet you still come back for more. Pikachu gets hurt once and he may die. That just isn't fair! Why should you get to live? You only bring pain and misery to everyone who meets you. I guess I wanted to hurt you and make you feel what I was feeling. So I shoved her in the back, not a hard shove but hard enough. She fell and I realised what I had done. Fear over took the anger. This wasn't right. How could killing Jesse make Pikachu better? I felt sick I was a murderer. Panic gripped me and I ran and ran until the waterfall and bridge were out of site. You have no idea how scared I was and still am. I killed a living person and worse someone I knew. Ok I didn't like Jesse that much but that didn't make it right. I knew I should have reported you to Officer Jenny but I was so angry. But anger comes in short bursts and I was left feeling worse than before. I walked back to the Pokemon centre. Pikachu was still in intensive care when I got back. For days I've been feeling so guilty. I wanted to confess but I was scared. If this came out then I would be ruined. My dreams would come to an end. I want to be a Pokemon master but if anyone knew what happened then they would take my Pokemon license away at the least."  
  
Meowth glared angrily at the twerp for a few seconds before answering. "Is dat all yous care about? You're precious Pokemon license? Tink what we have been through! Me and Jimmy have been through hell because of yous!"  
  
"What about what you did to me?" Ash demanded, "You nearly killed my Pikachu"  
  
"And yous nearly killed my friend! And it dat weren't bad enough yous nearly destroyed da friendship Jesse and James have had since dey were kids. Yous tink yous had it bad? Well kiddo deys were on dare own from 8 years old! Dat is two years younger dan yous. Yous tink they want ta be bad? Well deys don't! Dey just had ta make do with what dey were given and da only tink dey had ta keep dem going was each other! And yous nearly destroyed dat. I am sorry about your electric rat but dat was an evil ting yous did da dem! Evil and selfish"  
  
Ash flinched at the cat's wrath and it took him a moment to realise what Meowth was saying. "Jesse's alive?" he asked.  
  
Meowth nodded he'd forgotten that Ash didn't know that Jesse was ok. "Two agents pulled her from da river. Yous know Jimmy dived in after her. I could have lost dem both"  
  
Ash lowered his gaze to the ground and a single tear rolled down his cheek. "I never meant to hurt them like that. I'm sorry"  
  
"Its not me yous hafta apologise too twerp"  
  
Ash's eyes widened "I am not saying sorry to them!"  
  
"What?" Meowth was shocked in the change in Ash. "Yous just said?"  
  
"Yeah but they're evil. They'll ruin me and everything I've worked so hard for! I am not going to tell them anything and nor are you Meowth"  
  
Meowth shot him a dirty look "Yous wanna bet?"  
  
"I won't let you" was the angered reply. Meowth was getting more afraid by the minute. Ash wouldn't hurt him would he? Meowth jumped down off of the railing and started to run back the way he had come. "Meowth come back here!" Ash shouted giving chase. He couldn't let Meowth tell anyone about what he had done. The little cat was fast but Ash was getting desperate and this made his faster. Ash didn't exactly know what he was going to do when he caught up with Meowth but all he could think of was stopping Meowth from telling Jesse and James. The thought of loosing everything brought tears to Ash's eyes. What would his mom say? She had been so proud of him and then there were his friends. Ash had never had real friends before. He couldn't let Meowth ruin everything for him. Ash looked ahead to see how far behind he was. Meowth was running on all fours making him quicker.  
  
"Meowth stop!" Ash shouted. "You have to listen to me. This will just make everything worse"  
  
Meowth glanced over his shoulder and yelled back "Jess and Jimmy are my friends and yous aren't stopping me!"  
  
Ash was loosing ground on the cat he had to catch up no matter what.  
  
"Meowth?" Jesse called for about the 100th time. "James its no good" she said to her friend. "We've looked every where"  
  
"He could still be here Jess" James replied. "These woods stretch on for miles. He could be anywhere"  
  
"We should have asked Mondo to help us," James added. "Maybe we should split up. You can go west and I'll go east or something"  
  
"No" Jesse said a little too quickly and James gave her a surprised look. Jesse kicked at a few twigs on the floor and added humbly "What if we get separated too? It would be better to stick together"  
  
Jesse didn't want to split up from James. Now that she knew he was innocent she wanted to stay as close to him as possible. Maybe he'll try to kiss me again she thought to herself. But why don't I try and kiss him? Jesse glanced at James and felt her face going red. She couldn't she'd be too embarrassed. If he wants me then he's going to have to make the first move she told herself but Jesse wasn't totally convinced.  
  
"James?" she asked after they had been walking for a few minutes. "Do you blame me for thinking that it was you who pushed me?"  
  
"It did hurt" James replied carefully "But I have to admit it did seem as through I was to blame. Anyway what I did was much worse"  
  
"No" Jesse stopped and faced him trying to look as angry as she could. "You couldn't have saved me even if you had been quicker James. You know I'd never blame you for that"  
  
"But you could have died"  
  
Jesse sighed and let her anger die with that reply. "James please don't bring this up again ok?"  
  
James nodded even through Jesse knew it was her who started the conversation. They continued walking through the woods calling for Meowth. 


	11. The Storm

Chapter 11: The Storm  
  
Ash ran and ran Meowth was ahead of him now. The cat was running up hill and had slowed but this meant that Ash also slowed down. Stupid Pokemon Ash thought to himself why won't he listen to me? "Meowth!" he tried again. "Stop and we'll talk about this ok?"  
  
"Not on your life twerp!" Meowth yelled back. He was nearing the top of the hill now. Ash commanded himself to run faster. If they ran too deep into the mountains then they would get lost and Ash might never catch up with Meowth.  
  
Meowth was tiring and he knew the twerp was too. But if he stopped then the boy would catch him. Meowth was afraid and he wasn't sure why. It was not as if Ash meant to hurt Jesse? But still he ran on letting the fear take him over. Running uphill was tiring and soon Meowth knew once he was at the top he would have to rest. There were more woods so maybe he could hide in a bush or something. At last Meowth reached the top but he had slowed down considerably and Ash was gaining. Meowth ran through the woods trying to loose the boy but Ash was more determined and the fact that he was gaining spurred him on. Meowth couldn't run any further. He sank to the ground and waited for the twerp to catch up.  
  
It was getting colder as Jesse and James continued to search for their missing friend. James hadn't spoken to Jesse in a while, as he was lost in his own thoughts. Should he try to kiss her again? Jesse seemed to want him too earlier but Mondo had interrupted that. Jesse had tensed up and part of James was wondering whether she had been relieved that Mondo interrupted when he did. Jesse was shivering now as a cold wind blew through the trees. Automatically James took off his jacket and offered it to Jesse. Smiling gratefully she took it and put it on. Then the walk became silent again. James was concerned about Meowth. They hadn't meant to forget about him but this fear of their being a would be killer in their midst worried him. And plus James had been overjoyed that Jesse didn't hate him and perhaps loved him like her loved her. "James?" Jesse said suddenly. The tone of her voice made James stop walking. "Yes Jessica?" he asked not realising until he had said it that he had used her full name.  
  
"Nothing" Jesse lowered her gaze to the ground but James could see the crimson blush rising in her cheeks. "Jesse…I…"  
  
"What is it James?"  
  
"Never mind" it was James' turn to blush now.  
  
Jesse took James by surprise when she leaned forwards and kissed him softly. So much by surprise that James didn't even react causing Jesse to pull away. "I'm sorry," she stammered.  
  
"No!" James cried, "You just surprised me that's all"  
  
Taking her into his arms James started off the next kiss. He expected Jesse's kisses to be soft again but they quickly became more passionate, her hands round the back of his neck holding him as close as possible as she kissed him. James concentrated on kissing his Jesse back equally as passionately forgetting about the matter of finding Meowth. Jesse pulled away first breathing a little faster than normal she looked adoringly up at James. "You don't know how long I have waited for that," she whispered leaning her head against his chest after speaking. "Me too" James replied softly putting his arms around her and just enjoyed holding her close to him. "I've always loved you" Jesse said after a few minutes.  
  
James giggled and ran a hand through her hair. "What's so funny?" Jesse demanded thinking he was laughing at her. "No Jess its not you" James assured her "I was just thinking the same and that if we had just been honest from the beginning then we could have done all this sooner."  
  
"You're right" Jesse sighed. "But I was afraid. I thought you would reject me"  
  
"Me too"  
  
"What now?" Jesse asked. They had still yet to find Meowth and it was getting dark. Jesse wanted to go back to the cabin but she was not going to leave Meowth out here alone.  
  
"Come on" James said taking her hand in his own. "Lets walk a little further and see if he's here and if not we'll head back"  
  
"What a first date huh?" Jesse commented ten minutes later.  
  
James laughed and put an arm round her. "Its not exactly what I had in mind either Jess"  
  
Again they walked in silence until it started to rain. "It's supposed to be summer," Jesse grumbled.  
  
"Maybe we should head back?" James suggested unhappily. "I don't think we're going to find Meowth out here"  
  
Jesse agreed with James but she didn't want to leave Meowth out here all alone. She shivered again despite the fact that she was wearing James' jacket. The rain had come on harder and Jesse was concerned that James would catch pneumonia, as he was just wearing a thin T-shirt and trousers.  
  
"We'll go back," she decided. "Meowth will come back when he's ready"  
  
They turned round and started out for the cabin but Jesse began to get a really bad feeling out this.  
  
"James?" she said a few minutes later "Didn't we just pass that fallen log a minute ago?"  
  
"I think so," James said. Then a bolt of lightening flashed across the sky followed by a clap of thunder. They both screamed and clung to each other as the rain became harder still.  
  
"Jesse I'm scared" James whimpered softly. Jesse released him from the fear hug and took charge.  
  
"It'll be ok James. We just need to get to some shelter"  
  
"But where?"  
  
Jesse looked around she was sure they had passed a cave a few moments before. "Back this way" she said taking James' hand in her own. Jesse led them back to where the cave was. James looked even more frightened when he saw where they were supposed to sleep. "Jesse I can't go in there"  
  
"It'll be dry in there. There is no need to be scared James" Jesse assured him. "Look I'll go first"  
  
Jesse went into the cave followed by a nervous James. "I think its ok" Jesse whispered. They both sat down at the back of the cave listening to the storm raging outside. Jesse prayed that Meowth was safe wherever he was.  
  
Mondo looked out of the window anxiously as the rain beat down on it. Where were his friends? Mondo wanted to go out and look but in this storm it would be unwise. He was desperately worried about them and prayed that they were all right. What Mondo didn't understand was why Meowth took off like that. Maybe the cat had remembered something. Mondo stifled a sob. He just wanted them back here safely. If anything happened to them then Mondo didn't know what he would do. Jesse's brush with death had frightened him more than he let on. Mondo often over heard his friends describe him as an innocent. In many ways that was true but Jesse and James did not know the full story of his life. Yes they were friends but there were some things that Mondo kept only to himself. He knew that bad things happened to the ones you loved. He also knew that you would get over it but if he lost his friends Mondo knew he would never be able to get over the pain. They were all the family he had and Mondo couldn't loose them too. He went back into the front room and slumped down on the sofa once again praying that they would be fine.  
  
Ash knelt down beside the exhausted Pokemon. Meowth was on his side his pink tongue hanging out of his mouth as he gasped for air. The boy forgot that he was supposed to be trying to convince Meowth to keep quiet and opened his backpack and got out a bottle of water. "Here" he said pulling the Pokemon to his feet and handing him the water bottle. Meowth took it gratefully and drank. Ash smiled and also offered Meowth some of the Pokemon food Brock has made for Pikachu and his other Pokemon. Meowth also took that and ate. Only when he had finished did the two start to talk.  
  
"You are pretty fast for a human twerp" Meowth commented. Even through Ash had helped him Meowth still stared at him through narrowed eyes. "Meowth please don't do this" Ash begged, "They'll destroy me"  
  
Meowth shook his head "Yous really don't know us dat well at all do yous?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Jess and Jimmy mean more to me dan anything in da world. I would never keep something like dis from dem"  
  
Ash frowned he always knew that the three Team Rocket members had a close bond but he hadn't ever thought that they were real friends like he was with Misty, Brock and Tracy. Maybe there was more to Team Rocket than he thought.  
  
"Yous have never thought about us like dat have yous?" Meowth asked. "But we have feelings just like anyone else. We laugh; we cry, we know how to love. We're not all bad twerp. We know when ta draw da line. Yous are just a child. Children have a clear view of good and bad so I really can't blame yous for dat. Yous look at our actions and say 'oh dare bad' just because we hafta steal to make a living. But have yous ever stopped and wondered why we steal? I didn't tink so"  
  
Ash felt a little ashamed at this. It was true he did assume they were evil just because they acted bad most of the time but Ash did recall a few times when they had come through for each other and even helped him out too. "Jesse and James are not all bad. Dey just made some bad choices like we all do. No ones perfect twerp. But I can tell ya dis. Dey recognise dat you have a bright future ahead of yous. Deys don't want ta take dat from yous. Deys just deserve to know da truth."  
  
Ash knew this was true but still he was frightened. Maybe Meowth was right? He would never speak so positively about them if he did not mean it. "What will they do if I confess?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing" Meowth said firmly "Well dey won't go ta anyone in authority if dats what yous mean. Deys know what its like ta have dreams shattered. Deys wouldn't do dat too yous"  
  
Ash nodded "I'll tell them then. I owe it to them, I'm sorry Meowth"  
  
"Dats ok kid. We'd better get back dis weather is going to turn nasty" Meowth looked up at the dark sky as he spoke. Ash let him ride on his head like Pikachu did as they made their way back down the hill. By that time it was raining and thundering. "We should find shelter," Ash suggested.  
  
After a little while they found an abandoned cabin. It was falling down and parts of the roof were leaking but it was shelter. Meowth curled up on top of Ash's backpack and quickly fell asleep. 


	12. The Storm Passes

1 Chapter 12: The Storm Passes  
  
Jesse woke to find James' head resting against her shoulder as he slept. It was a small wonder that either of them had got any sleep at all. The rain was still falling gently on the sodden ground but the storm had passed. Jesse knew they should be heading back to the cabin, as Mondo would be wondering where they were. Jesse didn't want to leave just yet. She was enjoying having James all too herself for once. Once they left the cave they would not have this privacy and they would have to keep their relationship a secret. Giovanni would split them up if he knew. Jesse turned back to her partner wrapping her arms round him holding him as he slept on the events of the past few days forgotten. But still something troubled Jesse. Who pushed her and then rescued James from the river? And what of Meowth? They argued a lot of the time but Jesse didn't think of Meowth as just a Pokemon. He was their friend and Jesse cared about him a great deal. Maybe they should keep looking for him but the chances where that he was already back at the cabin. Jesse closed her eyes just wanting a few more moments like this before they had to move.  
  
Meowth sat up and rubbed his eyes taking a few minutes to realised where he was. He looked round for Ash. He was still sleeping. The storm had died down so now they could go back to the cabin and find Jesse and James. Meowth nudged Ash awake.  
  
"Are you sure they'll keep quiet?" Ash asked as they walked along. The rush of courage he had felt last night was fading fast. Ash was beginning to doubt that Jesse and James would go easy on him.  
  
"Dey wouldn't want ta destroy your dreams kid" was all that Meowth would allow. The rain was still falling and Meowth became uncomfortable, as all cats hated water.  
  
"We could find some shelter if you want?" Ash offered.  
  
"No" Meowth replied. Walking along with the twerp instead of fighting with him was different for him also and Meowth was finding it hard to get used to. "I wanna find Jess and Jim straight away"  
  
"You really do care about them don't you?" Ash asked.  
  
"I said I did, didn't I?"  
  
"Yes but I guess I didn't believe you then"  
  
Ash was surprised at the new respect he felt for the cat Pokemon. Meowth had nothing to gain by befriending Jesse and James. They had no money, no home most of the time all they had was each other. Ash realised with shame that Meowth was right. He and his friends did judge them on their actions. Maybe if Meowth were different then Jesse and James would be different too. Ash had thought that they only cared about themselves but he had to admit they had never shown him otherwise. Maybe that was because they were frightened to show him and the others what they were really like. Ash didn't know anything about Jesse and Meowth's backgrounds but he knew that when James tried to be himself he got rejected by his own parents. If Delia rejected Ash then the boy couldn't even imagine what it would do to him. His mother had been supporting him every day of his life. If that support was taken away then he didn't know what he'd do. At the time Ash had said to himself. "Oh that's why James is so evil. Because his parents rejected him" but now Ash started to realise that maybe James hung round with Jesse and Meowth because they liked him as him and they were all real friends like he was with Misty and the other two boys.  
  
"What makes yous believe me now?" Meowth asked jogging Ash from his thoughts.  
  
"You're so determined to get back to them. When Pikachu and me got separated I was so desperate to find him. I'd do anything to be reunited with him. You'd do the same for those two wouldn't you?"  
  
Meowth felt bad at the mention of Pikachu. That day in the Orange Islands when another plan to capture the rat went wrong Meowth and Pikachu found themselves stuck together. After a few fights Meowth came to the realisation that he and Pikachu could have been friends if they had met under different circumstances. Maybe the same would go for the twerp too. Now Pikachu was hurt. Meowth, when he found out about Jesse's 'death' wanted to go and kill something he was that angry and upset. Of course he had to keep strong for James. The twerp's friends, Misty and Brock must have tried to comfort him but that would have been different. Meowth had known Jesse and James for many years and knew just how much they meant to each other. Misty and Brock had known the twerp for what…? Two or three years it must be. They would not know how much Ash and Pikachu's friendship meant to the boy. "We all hurt each other" Meowth said sadly "We hurt Pikachu, so you hurt Jesse. Dis wasn't all you're fault kid"  
  
"Yeah it was" Ash said. "I would have noticed that lame pitfall trap if I hadn't been so upset about loosing the gym battle. What you guys did was a terrible accident. What I did to you was…well there was no excuse for it. If Jesse and James want to take this further then I won't stop them"  
  
This surprised Meowth. Ash, for as long as they had known him had been an immature little kid with an ego almost as big as Gary Oak's. Now he seemed to have grown up a little over night. If Pikachu made it then more good might have come out of this than they previously thought.  
  
At last Ash and Meowth made it to the local Pokemon centre. There they parted as Ash wanted to see Pikachu and Meowth had to call Jesse and James. He was surprised when Mondo answered the phone.  
  
"Meowth" he cried the relief obvious on his face "Where have you been? I've been so worried"  
  
Meowth told Mondo what he'd learned and the boy couldn't believe it. "Jesse always tells me how stupid that kid is? Are you sure Meowth?"  
  
"He confessed Mondo. Now can I speak to Jesse and James? Dat kid wants ta tell dem but dey hafta get over here first"  
  
Mondo frowned "Aren't they with you?"  
  
"What do yous mean?"  
  
"They went out looking for you yesterday"  
  
"Its no good" James wailed, "We're still lost"  
  
They had been wandering round in circles for the past two hours since getting up. "Shut up" Jesse snapped at him then seeing the hurt look on his face her tone softened "Sorry James. We just have to keep moving that's all"  
  
"What about Arbok?" James asked suddenly. "She could use her sense of smell to tell us if we're going to right way"  
  
Jesse shook her head "I left Arbok back at the cabin"  
  
James sighed, "I guess we're lost forever then"  
  
"Its not that bad" Jesse said cheerfully.  
  
"Yes it is" James said, "We have no food, no shelter and its still raining"  
  
"We've got each other," Jesse said putting an arm round him "That's all we've needed before right? We'll be ok we're a team. We've overcome everything that's been thrown our way before why not now?"  
  
"Yeah" James cheered up. "But why are you so happy all of a sudden?"  
  
Back in the old days before Team Rocket James had to be the optimistic one. Jesse was always moaning about not having enough food or whatever.  
  
"Because" Jesse kissed him before answering "I've got you"  
  
James broke away "But you've always had me Jessica"  
  
"But I didn't know that until now did I? If you'd have been honest with me from the start then I would have been happier"  
  
"Oh really?" James giggled, "Why should it be my fault? You could have been honest with me"  
  
"I have my image to think about. You were always a sappy wimp so you had nothing to loose"  
  
"Thank you very much" James said trying to sound hurt but couldn't help smiling. "But Jess do you really wish that I'd told you sooner?"  
  
"Depends" Jesse said stopping for a minute "What age were you when you realised how you felt?"  
  
"14"  
  
"Me too. Can you imagine that? Fourteen years olds fall in and out of love very quickly. If we'd been honest back then, then we might not have had our friendship for so long. That friendship is special to me James. I've never had a friend before and for a long time I didn't think I was ever going to have someone to confide in. I was always frightened I would be a lonely little girl forever"  
  
"You'll never be lonely again Jess" James said taking her in his arms "I'll make sure of that"  
  
"I love you James"  
  
"I love you too Jesse"  
  
They stood holding each other for a few minutes when Jesse could have sworn she heard running water. There was also light peaking from between the trees. "James look" Jesse cried.  
  
"The Pokemon centre" they both said at the same time. They raced towards the lights and found the Pokemon centre and beyond that the waterfall. Now all they had to do was cross to the other side of the river and then the cabin would be about fifteen minutes away.  
  
"We're going to make it" Jesse cheered.  
  
"Uh Jess" James said, "Look" the bridge had been damaged in the storm last night and was leaning dangerously into the waterfall. "We can't cross that"  
  
"This is great" Jesse sighed. "I knew it was too good to be true"  
  
"Don't worry" James smiled "We can call Mondo from the Pokemon centre. He'll just come in the balloon and get us"  
  
"Great" Jesse said. "Let's go"  
  
They got a shock when they walked into the Pokemon centre and found Meowth sitting with Misty and Brock. "Jesse, James" Meowth cried racing over to them. "I just called Mondo. He was so worried about yous and when I found out dat yous went out ta look for me…" the cat's eyes filled with tears "I was so frightened dat something had happened to yous"  
  
"We're fine" Jesse said picking Meowth up and hugging him tightly.  
  
"Ok den what's happened?" he jumped from her arms "Dare is something different about yous twos"  
  
"Team Rocket do seem a little different" Brock agreed.  
  
"Well" James looked shyly at Jesse before continuing "Jess and I…we love each other"  
  
"I knew it!" Misty cried jumping up and down. "Ok then Brock you owe me £10!"  
  
Jesse, James and Meowth exchanged puzzled glances. "When I first met you guys I said that you were either a couple or would be one day. Brock told me I was just being stupid and that you guys fought more than Ash and me do. He said you'd never become a couple. So we made a bet"  
  
Brock looked annoyed and handed Misty the money. These kids sure are weird Meowth thought. Then he remembered why he was here. The twerp had to tell Jesse and James that he was the one who pushed Jesse. At that moment Ash came out of the intensive care unit with Nurse Joy.  
  
"How is Pikachu Ash?" Misty asked.  
  
"He's going to be just fine" Ash said smiling broadly.  
  
"Dats great kid" Meowth said. "But I tink dare is something dat yous hafta discuss with Jesse and James now. Unless ya want ta talk about it in here of course?"  
  
"No we'll go outside" Ash said softly.  
  
Jesse and James frowned and followed the boy outside. Meowth decided to stay inside. He had to make sure that Misty and Brock didn't ask too many questions.  
  
"Well what is it twerp?" Jesse asked once they were far enough into the woods not to be heard.  
  
"I…I was the one who pushed you off that bridge"  
  
There was a shocked silence until Ash continued. "I also trashed you're cabin. I never meant to hurt you guys I was just angry. You could have killed my Pikachu"  
  
Jesse didn't say anything but her blue eyes were filling with tears. Ash didn't understand this. Ok he tried to kill her but he thought Jesse of Team Rocket was tougher than that. James put his arm round her and turned to the boy. James knew why Jesse was upset. The photo her mother gave her was ruined because of Ash and after the pain of thinking that it was James that had pushed her Jesse was a little more sensitive than usual. Ok Meowth had fixed the photo but it was all Jesse had left of her mother and Ash tore it like it was nothing and almost destroyed the friendship between herself and James that Jesse treasured. "You really hate us that much?" Jesse whispered.  
  
"I just wanted to hurt you" Ash said. "You hurt me and Pikachu so I wanted to hurt you"  
  
James' eyes narrowed as Jesse started to cry softly. "You call us evil and you do this. You wanted to hurt us. Well congratulations. You succeeded in bringing about more pain in those few days than we have ever caused you in a life time."  
  
"That's not true" Ash argued, "You guys are always showing up and ruining everything"  
  
"A few traps to catch Pokemon" James shouted. "And then when we have Pokemon battles you sick that rat on us! Even if we're running away you make him shock us. You don't deserve to be called a Pokemon trainer"  
  
"At least I'm not a thief!" Ash shot back. "And if I was I'd make a damn better job than you guys do"  
  
"And why do you think we never succeed?" James demanded  
  
"Coz you're thick" Ash snapped, "Everyone knows what idiots the three of you are"  
  
"Because we don't want to hurt anyone!" James shouted.  
  
Ash was starting to feel bad again now. He had got so angry because they had a go at him. But he deserved it! He knew they weren't bad and now he was being mean to them anyway. Seeing Jesse clinging to James and sobbing made the Pokemon trainer feel worse.  
  
"Well you hurt me and Pikachu!" Ash shouted. He had to admit he was scared. He always thought James to be a wimp but right now he looked anything but a wimp. "You think you're good people? That's a joke. Whenever I see you guys I think oh look here comes the spoilt little dumb ass rich kid, his tart and their flea bitten freak of a Meowth."  
  
As soon as that sentence was out of his mouth Ash regretted it. Jesse uttered a cry, broke away from James and ran off in the direction of the Pokemon centre. Just as Jesse ran away Ash felt a sharp pain in his jaw. He staggered backwards before loosing his balance completely. Ash fell flat on his back.  
  
"You hit me," Ash said in shock looking at the enraged purple haired male standing over him.  
  
James didn't say a word and ran after Jesse. Ash got up how the hell had this turned into a fight? Ash didn't know what he expected but he had hoped it would be something along the lines of him saying sorry and it going back to how it was before all this happened. Now that would never happen. Ash sighed and made his way back to the Pokemon centre.  
  
James raced to catch up with Jesse. She had a good head start on him but when he found her a scream caught in his throat. Jesse was trying to make her way across the rickety bridge. It was swaying under her weight and would give way any minute.  
  
"Jesse!" James screamed, "What are you doing?"  
  
"I want to go back to the cabin. I stay here with him there! God he doesn't even consider us as human beings James."  
  
"I know Jesse" James called. "I'll get Mondo to come and get us. Just please come back here. That bridge isn't safe"  
  
"James" Jesse said in a small voice realising the danger she was in "I'm scared. Get me off of this"  
  
James didn't even hesitate he ran out onto the bridge towards her. The bridge groaned under their weight. Meowth happened to look out of the Pokemon centre window and saw them  
  
"Jesse! James!" he screamed as the bridge started to sway.  
  
Authors Notes: Sorry to leave you all on another cliff hanger ending (I'm getting good at that aren't I? () I am working on the next part as you read this and it should be up very soon. 


	13. Rescued

1 Chapter Thirteen: Rescued  
  
James edged out onto the bridge as it started to sway under his added weight. He reached Jesse and grabbed hold of her hand. "James I'm scared," she repeated.  
  
"It'll be ok" James replied even through he was terrified himself. "We just have to be careful that's all"  
  
As he spoke the plank of wood they were standing on gave way. Jesse screamed clutching James' hand tighter as they fell but then they stopped falling. Jesse opened her eyes and looked up. James was still clinging tightly to her with one hand whilst the other had hold of the underside of the bridge. Jesse uttered a small sob as a feeling of déjà vu over took her. She was once again hanging over that waterfall and this time there would be no one to save her and James. They were going to die. But then Jesse realised something else. James was struggling to pull them both up but with one hand this was going to be impossible. Jesse tried to reach the bridge too but she couldn't.  
  
"James" she said her voice trembling, as she knew what she had to do. If James wasn't holding her then he could pull himself up. Jesse would have to make him let her go.  
  
Ash opened the door to the Pokemon centre and tried to sneak inside so that the others wouldn't see his bleeding jaw. Brock was trying to chat up Nurse Joy and Meowth was sitting by the window. Only Misty noticed. "Ash what happened?" she cried running over to him. "What did those two do to you?"  
  
"Nothing I didn't deserve" Ash said softly. Misty didn't understand this and just looked at Meowth. The cat was watching Ash with the ' what did you do now?' look.  
  
"I'll get Nurse Joy to have a look at that. What happened?" Misty repeated  
  
"James punched me"  
  
Misty was about to ask why, she didn't know James very well but knew that James was the gentler of the three. Ash must have really upset him for James to punch him. They were interrupted when Meowth screamed. "Jesse! James!" he cried and got up. He raced outside. Ash ran after him followed quickly by Misty, Brock and Nurse Joy. Meowth screamed again once they got outside and found the two of them hanging under the bridge. Meowth tried to go to them but Brock grabbed him "Meowth if you go on it then it will fall"  
  
"Jess, Jimmy!" Meowth screamed again his eyes filled with tears. "Someone help them!"  
  
"Its hopeless" Misty whispered.  
  
"No, no!" Meowth cried. He too had seen what Jesse had. James had a chance if he let her go but James would never do that and so they would both die.  
  
"There is a chance," Ash said suddenly as he looked at the river. The waterfall was so fast that they would be dragged under the moment they hit the water, then they would get smashed to bits on the rocks. The bank was narrower at the bottom of the waterfall. A plan was forming in the young trainers mind. "I've got an idea" Ash said it would work he was sure of it "Misty I need you to go inside and find me a net or something. Brock I need to borrow Onix"  
  
"What are yous going to do?" Meowth asked tearfully.  
  
"Save them" Ash replied determinedly.  
  
"James" Jesse started. How was she supposed to tell him to do this? If the roles were reversed there would be no way in hell she would let James fall to his death. "It'll be ok Jess" James tried to reassure her but Jesse could feel him trembling. "We're a team. We've overcome everything that's been thrown our way before why not now?" he said quoting what Jesse had said to him earlier.  
  
"James we're going to die" Jesse whispered. She didn't have to imagine how much James' fingers must be aching now. Jesse remembered all too well how soon they would loose their grip and they would both fall to their deaths. "I know" James replied. "But we'll still be together"  
  
"No" Jesse said sharply "You don't have to die. Just let me go and you can pull yourself up"  
  
"Jesse no!" James cried his fingers were loosing their grip now. He struggled to hang onto the bridge but they would fall any minute. "James I love you but you have too. Think of Meowth"  
  
"I killed you once, I won't do it again"  
  
He still thinks he has to make it up to be about what happened before Jesse realised. I have to make him see that this is the only way. "Jesse I love you. How can you ask me that?" he cried as she struggled to pull her hand from James' grip but this only made him hang on to her tighter.  
  
"James damn it! Listen to me! I love you so much but you haven't got to do this. I told you I forgive you about what happened the first time. I don't want you throwing you're life away like this"  
  
"Jessica I could never let you go. I am not doing this to make it up to you. I'm doing it because I love you. If you think that is throwing my life away then so be it. We'll be ok as long as we're together. When I thought you were dead I was so lost. I thought I had lost part of myself. We're more than a team. We belong together. Whether its in life or death I don't care. I just want to be with you. Is that throwing my life away Jesse?"  
  
Jesse sniffed and let the tears fall. That was the most beautiful thing James had ever said to her. She tightened her grip on his hand as she felt James' fingers tearing from the bridge. "I love you James," she said as they fell.  
  
"I love you Jesse" he replied.  
  
Jesse opened her eyes when her back hit something. James landed beside her but she felt no pain. Jesse sat up and realised that they had landed in a net used for trapping wild Pokemon. Jesse saw that Bulbasaur, Meowth, Chikorita, Poliwhirl, Geodude, Cyndaquil and Noctowl were on the other side of the waterfall holding onto one side of the net. Onix was on the other side with the twerps.  
  
"Climb onto Onix" Brock called to them. The stunned couple did so and soon had their feet on firm ground again. Then Onix laid itself a little further away from the waterfall so Meowth and other Pokemon could climb back over. The water from the fall must have been hurting the rock Pokemon but it held on until all the Pokemon were safely across. As soon as Meowth was over he ran to them. The three of them stood sobbing for a few minutes. The twerps looked uncomfortably on.  
  
"Are you guys ok?" Ash asked timidly.  
  
"Yeah I think so" Jesse replied. Brock and Misty had backed off sensing that Ash needed to speak with the three of them alone. "Dat net idea saved yous" Meowth said.  
  
"Thank you" Jesse said to Ash and she actually meant it.  
  
"I couldn't watch you guys fall," he said. "And I'm sorry for all the hurt I caused you. Misty and Brock are right. I need to grow up a bit before I can become a Pokemon master"  
  
"I tink da events of today and da week have helped us all grow up a little" Meowth said.  
  
"No hard feelings then?" Ash asked.  
  
"No" Jesse and James agreed. "We'll go back to how things were."  
  
"You mean forget about all this?"  
  
"Look…Ash" James said. "We're Pokemon thieves and we have been ordered by our Boss to steal you're Pikachu. We can't ever be friends but I don't think after today we can truly call you our enemy. You saved our lives and I think we're willing to forget about what happened before. Well I can anyway. Jesse?"  
  
Jesse nodded "Back to how things were then"  
  
"Thank you" Ash said humbly. "You know you three aren't really that bad after all"  
  
He turned to walk back to the centre. Misty and Brock were there to meet him. Misty asked if they had sorted everything out.  
  
"Yeah but he could have said sorry for hitting me" Ash muttered.  
  
"He never learns" Misty said to Brock guessing that Ash probably deserved getting punched.  
  
"Same old Ash" Brock agreed.  
  
"Well it hurt" Ash whined. Misty and Brock just shook their heads.  
  
Nurse Joy invited Jesse, James and Meowth to stay the night in the Pokemon centre since it was too late to call Mondo now but they were going to first thing tomorrow. And then there was the Boss. He would be so mad with them and the fact that Jesse ran off whilst receiving medical treatment. The kids had the sofas so they had to make do with the floor and some blankets. However grateful Ash was for their silence on what he did he was still not willing to give up a comfy place to sleep for the night. Meowth fell asleep first out of them. Jesse found that she couldn't sleep. She glanced over at James who was lying a couple of inches away. Jesse wondered if he was asleep. She scooted over nearer him and snuggled up beside him. "Jesse?" James asked sleepily.  
  
"Did I wake you?"  
  
"No I couldn't sleep"  
  
"Me neither James. I keep thinking about what happened today. I should never have asked you what I did. I couldn't have let you fall"  
  
"You were only trying to protect me" James replied.  
  
"It was wrong James and I was wrong"  
  
Jesse remembered what she had called him before. It had been lazy, stupid, incompetent, pathetic excuse for a man. Jesse couldn't have been more wrong. James was anything but the above.  
  
"James I didn't mean to call you all those things"  
  
"Hush Jesse" James said kissing her on the lips. Jesse melted in his arms at the touch of his lips on hers. She sighed happily realising just how lucky she was to have a man like James love her. Jesse pulled him closer and kissing him back.  
  
After a few minutes Jesse heard an "Ew that is gross isn't it Pikachu?" coming from the twerps sleeping quarters. Jesse and James looked at each other before grabbing a pillow each and throwing them in Ash's direction. The pillows came sailing back a few seconds later and smacked the sleeping Meowth.  
  
"What da hell is going on?" he demanded.  
  
Jesse and James looked at Ash, Misty and Brock before all yelling "PILLOW FIGHT!"  
  
Meowth groaned this was going to be a long night.  
  
The next morning Jesse called Mondo to come and get them in the balloon. The twerps were also getting ready to leave for Johto once again now that Pikachu was better. Jesse and Meowth decided to go and wait outside for Mondo whilst James cleared away the last of the blankets and pillows for Nurse Joy. Ash and Brock also went outside but Misty hung around and refolded the blanket she was holding for the third time. "James" she said at last "Can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"Yes" James said feeling puzzled. The red haired twerp normally had nothing to say to him and even if she did it was something bad. I'm probably going to get a lecture for hitting her boyfriend or something James thought. "That night…I know what Ash did. I was looking for him and I saw him push Jesse. I also saw you jump in after her. Ash had gone by then. I raced down river looking for you guys. I found you unconscious in the water. I used Staryu and Poliwhirl to get you out. I was going to get help because you looked really ill. But when I came back with Nurse Joy you were gone. I just thought you might want to know"  
  
"Thank you" James said nervously. "When I woke I did wonder who helped me but I was so scared that I didn't think to wait around"  
  
"That's ok" Misty said. "I was going to tell you what Ash did but well he's my friend and I didn't want to get him in trouble, I was going to have a word with him myself but Meowth beat me to it I guess."  
  
"James?" Jesse came in then. "Mondo's got here now. We have to go and report in to the Boss".  
  
James groaned that was something they could do without.  
  
"You don't like your Boss huh?" Misty asked softly.  
  
"More of a case of he doesn't like us" James replied as he and Jesse went to the door of the centre. Mondo was giving the twerp evils when they got outside and the boy in question was pretending not to notice. Meowth was already in the balloon and was looking impatient. "Hurry up yous twos" Meowth yelled at them. "Mangy cat" Jesse muttered "Remind me to pound him later"  
  
James giggled and they got into the balloon.  
  
"See you in Johto!" Misty and Brock called waving them off.  
  
"Great" Jesse said to James. "I swear they enjoy waiting for us to show up and then shocking us with that Pikachu"  
  
"Look on the bright side" James said putting his arm round his girlfriend. "Its probably the only excitement they get on their Pokemon journey."  
  
"And plus imagine travelling with dat twerp" Meowth added. "I'd rather file da Persians nails dan put up with dat twerps bragging".  
  
Soon the Pokemon centre was out of sight. Mondo set the balloon down near the shop.  
  
"This is it then" Jesse said nervously.  
  
"You'll be fine Jesse" Mondo said. "You both will," he added as an after thought. Despite the fact that it was clear that Jesse was with James it didn't stop Mondo from still having a crush on her. Meowth opted to stay outside with Mondo when Jesse and James went inside. The cat said the Boss didn't speak to him anyway and probably wouldn't even notice that he was there.  
  
"Here we go" Jesse said as she knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in" Giovanni called. Jesse put her hand out to open the door but James got there first.  
  
"James?" she started but he cut her off.  
  
"I want to look after you for a bit Jess"  
  
Jesse smiled and let James take the lead as they entered the Boss's office.  
  
Authors Notes: Almost done now. Just one chapter to go now. I will try to get it up by the end of the week, as I am half way through writing it. It will be a little longer than this or my other chapters but the longer the better right? ^_^ 


	14. Past events and Future hopes

1 Chapter 14: Past events and Future hopes  
  
Giovanni looked up from his desk as the duo entered his office. There was something different about those two but he couldn't quite decide what it was until James stepped forward pushing Jesse slightly behind him. "Sir we're sorry we haven't called in before now. We've had some things to sort out"  
  
"So you thought you could do these 'things' in my time did you?" Giovanni demanded. He wasn't really angry but he was the Boss and had a reputation to uphold. He couldn't be seen to be going soft or there would be a riot and he would not allow that. It was obvious that those two had finally seen what everyone else had all along. Giovanni decided that it wasn't necessarily a bad thing. If it gave James more backbone then it couldn't all be bad. Giovanni, looking at them now, realised what an error it had been to try and split them up. It just made their loyalty stronger he must have been out of his mind to try it. Together they were strong but they couldn't do without each other. They belonged together and Giovanni would not stand in the way of that. Still he couldn't be seen to be going easy on them. "Well?" Giovanni raised his voice several octaves when there was no reply from them.  
  
"We're sorry about that sir" James said he looked a little annoyed which was not normal. James often reminded Giovanni of a frightened Pokemon caught in a trap, especially if he was being addressed directly. "But if the information on Jesse's condition had been passed on correctly then we wouldn't have had to take leave from our mission would we?" James added.  
  
"That is true" Giovanni could see it in James' eyes that the male didn't believe the communication mess up one bit but his resolve to look after Jesse was making him bolder. "I apologise on behalf of those agents," Giovanni allowed. "You will of course be fully compensated for that mistake" he took his chequebook from his drawer as he spoke. Giovanni scribbled an amount and handed the cheque to James. He looked down at it and gasped. "Sir this is a lot of money" Jesse leaned over his shoulder and also gasped. "Now" Giovanni said briskly eager to get back to business. "You will resume duties in Johto as soon as possible. I want that Pikachu caught understood?"  
  
"Yes sir" they said together trying to look professional but Giovanni could still tell that the amount on the cheque had them shocked. "Good now get out of here. I have more important things to do than waste time with you two".  
  
They left and Giovanni was alone with his thoughts. The money was a ridiculous amount to give for a few days confusion but that was not the reason for giving them it. Giovanni opened the drawer to put the chequebook back and let his gaze rest on the photo in there for a few seconds. He nearly did to them what his own mother did to him. Giovanni took the photo out and held it closing his eyes as he did so. He should have stood up to his mother but she always knew how to make him feel small and insignificant, a trait he possessed and used on his own agents now. He had been only 26 at the time. That may seem old enough to most people but his mother's authority and control over him had been complete. She had been furious when he had, at the age of 18, taken an interest in the pretty purple haired woman who was his mother's top agent. Miyamoto was two years older than him but they had something in common. They were both trapped by Giovanni's mother with no way out. Yet Miyamoto had the courage to stand up to Madame Boss at times and his mother hated Miyamoto for it. They had tried to keep their relationship a secret but in Team Rocket news travelled fast and Madame Boss found out. She forbid Giovanni to see Miyamoto and deliberately cut the young woman's wages. This did not matter to Miyamoto at first. She still earned enough to support herself. It was when she fell pregnant that things got harder. Madame Boss became completely obsessed with the idea that Miyamoto's child, Jessica, was Giovanni's daughter. A result of what Madame Boss called 'An act of rebellion against me and Team Rocket'. Miyamoto had never confirmed to Giovanni either way and he had, with regret never asked her. Madame Boss took her fury out on Miyamoto and Jessica. She cut Miyamoto's wages again and again until Miyamoto had to dress the pretty eight year old in rags and feed her snow of all things. Giovanni wanted to help but he reasoned that Madame Boss was ill and if he behaved himself until she died then Team Rocket would belong to him, he could make it up with Miyamoto and if Jessica was indeed his child then do the right thing by them both. It was one winter when Madame Boss was getting worse and still fantasising about creating her ultimate Pokemon by getting herself a Mew and using its DNA to create a super Pokemon clone. Yet no trace of Mew had ever been found until some agents told her of a Mew being sighted in the Andes. Madame Boss then decided to get rid of Miyamoto once and for all. She knew she was dying and that even if they got a Mew then the chances of cloning her super Pokemon before her death were close to nothing. At this time the Andes had been having a lot of avalanches of late and Madame Boss's advisers warned against sending a team to look for Mew. Miyamoto was so desperate for money to support her daughter that she accepted Madame Boss's mission knowing full well what her employer intended to happen to her. Giovanni had warned her but Miyamoto wanted to show Madame Boss that she could do this despite the dangerousness of the task at hand. Leaving Jessica with a friend Miyamoto set out for the Andes and never returned. When news of her demise reached Viridian City Madame Boss put on a great show of mourning and a memorial was built in the HQ for Miyamoto but Giovanni knew better. Madame Boss was glad that Miyamoto was gone and now there was no one to 'lead her son stray'. Madame Boss thought that with Miyamoto gone Giovanni would lead Team Rocket in the directions that she wanted and died the following spring. Giovanni's first concern was finding Jessica. Madame Boss had sent her away when Miyamoto died. Giovanni learned that she had been in a foster home but had run away shortly afterwards. With no way to find her Giovanni turned his attention to the Mew project once more. He was intrigued by his mother's plans and when his scientists discovered a Mew fossil hair he ordered to go ahead with the cloning of the ultimate Pokemon his mother had wanted so much. (Authors note this is before 'Mewtwo Returns' so Giovanni would still remember Mewtwo). But Giovanni's reasons for wanting an ultimate Pokemon were more complicated. Miyamoto had died on that mission if it was scrapped then she would have died for nothing. Giovanni did not want her death to be in vain and having the ultimate Pokemon had its advantages. But like everything else Giovanni wanted it all went wrong. Mewtwo was a disobedient fool and escaped. He had also concentrated on Team Rocket being about stealing rare Pokemon and over the years the empire grew. Then Jessica returned. She was about 15 when she came back demanding a job but she was not alone. She told Giovanni straight out that she did not want any other partner than the wimpy purple haired boy with her. Wimpy was the first word Giovanni thought to describe James. Not exactly Team Rocket material but granted on who Jessica was he employed them both and sent them out on the field after training camp, which took a year to complete. Jessica and James were as successful as most agents in their line of work but sometimes they came in a little beat up usually Jessica more than James. This concerned Giovanni slightly. From what he'd heard from other teams Jessica protected James. This was no good Giovanni didn't want Jessica, his daughter or not, getting hurt or worse protecting her partner. Giovanni felt he had let Miyamoto and Jessica down and wanted to do whatever he could to make amends. But he saw how attached Jessica was to James and was reluctant to split them up. Instead he sent his newest addition to his vast Pokemon collection out with them. Meowth was pretty rare seeing he could speak English as well as any human could. But he was also pretty annoying as he kept opening his big mouth and generally pissing Giovanni off with his constant chatter. Giovanni instructed Meowth to look after them both no matter what and the cat had been doing a good job until they were put on the Pikachu mission. Jessica and James had called after a simple mission to raid the Viridian City Pokemon centre went wrong. They were babbling about how some kid with a 'super charged Pikachu' had beat them up. Giovanni decided that a super Pikachu would be a valuable addition to his Pokemon team and ordered them to catch it and they had been on its trail ever since. Giovanni had not wanted to split Jessica and James up, he could see that Jessica adored James and vice versa and he remembered what Madame Boss did to him too well. But he was concerned for both of theirs safety. He needed that Pikachu caught and it was obvious that those two were incapable of doing it together. Of course Giovanni would not be as extreme as Madame Boss and have the boy got rid of for good but maybe some time apart would do them good. He gave them a day to catch him any sort of Pokemon knowing that again they would never do this and it would give him the excuse he needed to split them up. Then when Mille and Rich brought Jessica in after her accident Giovanni had a better idea. Tell James that Jessica was dead and there would be no fuss from either of them…well not from James anyway. Giovanni could give James a new partner and keep him on the Pikachu mission whilst Jessica was retrained for the black squad and sent back to Kanto. She might even have thanked him eventually for splitting her and James up. But Giovanni found after speaking with James and Meowth that he could not go through with it. He would be just as bad as Madame Boss if he did. Millie and Rich were easily persuaded to go along with the mess up in communication story. Jessica seemed so unhappy without James and this gave Giovanni reason to think that she more than just adored him that she loved him. And when he saw the two of them just now he realised that James loved Jessica too. Relationships among teams were strictly forbidden but Giovanni was loath to try and keep them apart. He knew they would try to hide it from him anyway and as long as he pretended to remain unaware of the situation then they could carry on their relationship if they wished. James was not exactly what Giovanni had in mind for Jessica's boyfriend but he was the only one of Giovanni's male agents that the boss felt sure would not hurt her. Besides James had a good heart even if it was a bad thing in a criminal gang and if he tried to put a stop to it then he would be no better than his mother. Jessica's father or not, that would most probably remain a mystery. Giovanni had at one point considered a test to find out but he did not want to upset Jessica. She had grown into a strong young woman like her mother and Giovanni saw no reason for him to interfere now. The money was really to try to make up for what his mother did through Jessica would never know that either. Giovanni sighed and put the photo of Miyamoto back in the drawer. There was no point in dragging it all up now. No point at all.  
  
"I must be seeing things," Jesse whispered as she and James left the HQ behind. "Tell me I'm seeing things"  
  
"No I see it too," James said equally as shocked. "But I don't understand. Why would the Boss give the three of us £10,000?"  
  
"Maybe he finally respects us?" Jesse offered "He did seem pretty shocked with you're tone of voice and I have to admit I was too."  
  
James laughed nervously. "That was a once off Jess so don't worry about it. You're still the leader. I was just mad with him for trying to split us up"  
  
"But what should we do with this?" Jesse asked indicating the cheque. "We could use it to build the ultimate Pikachu catching robot and finally defeat that little twerp once and for all"  
  
"Hey yous got our paycheque too?" Meowth asked. They had forgot about him and Mondo waiting outside for them. "Not quite" Jesse said as James showed the cat the cheque.  
  
"Whoa! Dis is unbelievable yous guys! Tink how many traps we can get for da twerps with dat!"  
  
"Hold it cat!" Jesse snapped, "We all get to decide what to do with it"  
  
Mondo who had been quiet up until now spoke up "Just a suggestion but why don't you save it?"  
  
"Save it?" Jesse and Meowth demanded as if they had never heard the word save before.  
  
"It was just a thought," Mondo said nervously.  
  
"That's not a bad idea," James agreed.  
  
"James!" Jesse shouted. She had thought he would be as eager to spend it as she was. They all needed some new clothes and they hadn't had a decent meal in ages. They could buy a faster balloon so when they captured that Pikachu the twerps would never be able to catch up. What the hell did James want to save it for?  
  
"For us" he answered that question for her.  
  
"Well it is for us" Jesse said irritably.  
  
"No, no" James said pulling Jesse to one side. "One day we'll want to get out of Team Rocket and start again. This is more money than we'll ever see again. Do you really want to see it all go down the drain like all our other paycheques on machines and balloons that those twerps will just destroy in about ten minutes? If we put this aside then we would have money to make something of ourselves one day."  
  
James slipped his arms round Jesse's waist as he spoke and pressed his forehead to hers "We could start again together. We could have all the things we don't have now. We could put this in a bank account. Think of the interest that will build up over the years. We'll be able to put a deposit on a house, whatever you want to do Jess."  
  
Jesse paused to think about this. This was more money than she had ever seen. Of course it may be loose change to the amounts James had seen back home but it could be a start for them. James was right about the twerps they would destroy any machines in a matter of minutes and then it would all be gone. They would have nothing to show for it.  
  
"I think Giovanni meant it to be used like this too," James added softly. "He seemed sort of different today. I know he snapped at us but I have a feeling this was more than compensation. It was almost as if he was trying to make it up to us for something"  
  
"I got that feeling too," Jesse admitted. "I wonder what through?"  
  
"If its anything important he'll be sure to tell us one day" James said. "Look Jess its up to you what we do with the money. Just think about the suggestion ok?"  
  
Jesse looked down at the cheque in her hands. Then removing James' arms from her waist she placed the cheque in his hands. "You do that with it James" she said.  
  
"Are you sure?" he looked uncertain now.  
  
"James you know more about bank accounts and stuff" Jesse replied. "I trust you. Just don't spend it on a Magikarp or a treasure detector ok?"  
  
James giggled, "I'll try not too"  
  
"That settles it then" Jesse said. "You can bank it when we get to Azalea Town. That's where the brats are heading for right?"  
  
James nodded "But what about Meowth?" he asked.  
  
"I don't mind" Meowth spoke up. He had been listening in anyway. "Yous can have ya house or whatever ya want"  
  
"You don't mind?" Jesse asked in disbelief  
  
"Nah" Meowth smiled and jumped back in the balloon.  
  
Jesse and James looked at each other. Then the cat added, "Because wherever yous goes I go so it is in Meowth's best interests ta not put up a fuss. And besides a third of dat house will belong to me"  
  
They both groaned, "I knew there was a catch," James wailed. "No we're stuck with him"  
  
"Of course yous are" Meowth said then adding hesitantly "Unless yous don't want me?"  
  
"Oh Meowth!" James cried scooping the Pokemon up in his arms "Of course we want you there. We're a team. We wouldn't have it any other way! Right Jess?"  
  
"James is right" Jesse said throwing her arms round them both. "Just because James and I are in love doesn't mean that we'd leave you Meowth. Your as much a part of my life as James is. We're all a family, me, you, James and Mondo. We'll always stick together"  
  
Meowth sighed happily knowing that they were right.  
  
Epilogue:  
  
Soon they had to leave for Johto once more. Mondo was staying at the HQ to help out there for a while. "If you guys need anything just call me" he shouted as their balloon drifted out of sight.  
  
Jesse and James cuddled up in the bottom of the basket whilst Meowth kept the balloon on course.  
  
"I can't see dose pesky kids anywhere," he moaned looking through his binoculars.  
  
"They can't have gone to far," Jesse said. "That twerp can't find his way out of a cardboard box let alone the way to a town"  
  
"Well dey must have got further dan we thought!" Meowth shouted.  
  
"Oh lets give up for now" Jesse said concentrating more on running her hands through James' hair than on what Meowth was saying. James sighed contentedly and closed his eyes. "Yes lets give up for now Meowth," he said. "I'm too happy to look for that Pikachu and get beat up again"  
  
"WILL YOUS TWOS KNOCK DAT OFF!" Meowth yelled swiping them both across the face.  
  
"What was that for?" Jesse demanded jumping up.  
  
"That ruined everything," James wailed.  
  
"Listen to yous guys" Meowth snapped. "We can't have yous twos acting like a pair of love birds. Da twerps are gonna pick on yous enough as it is! Team Rocket is meant to be heartless now stop acting like dat and let's get back to basics here!"  
  
"Meowth's right" Jesse said. "Those twerps are never going to drop this"  
  
"And there they are" James added.  
  
"I'll get da net" Meowth said. "Dis time we will get dat Pikachu"…  
  
"Don't ever do that again," Jesse groaned getting out from under the wrecked balloon.  
  
"What do yous mean?" Meowth asked rubbing his head.  
  
"You jinxed us by saying we'll get that Pikachu" James complained. "Now we're lost and the balloons broken"  
  
Meowth sighed, "Well at least yous twos were brought back to reality instead of dis disgusting kissing ting yous constantly have going"  
  
He expected to get a whack from either of them any minute. Meowth covered his head in anticipation but when he looked up they were kissing again. Meowth shook his head now he'd have this to deal with maybe it was better when they were fighting. No it wasn't seeing them like this and happy was much better but still…they had been kissing for over a minute now and didn't seem to want to stop until they ran out of air. And they needed someone to keep this team going. That was Meowth's role now as it had been before when Giovanni told him to look after them but it was more than that. If he didn't split them up then they would never get out of here. He may think it nice that they were finally together but at this rate they would stay here forever. "Jesse! James!" Meowth shouted, "Quit dat and help me fix da balloon"  
  
"I am going to kill that cat," Jesse muttered under her breath breaking away from James' embrace.  
  
"Me too" James sighed, "Can't he let us be happy?"  
  
"He is right through" Jesse nodded towards the balloon. "It does need fixing"  
  
James smiled "And we can do that in no time if we work together"  
  
"Good thinking" Jesse said handing her boyfriend the balloon repair kit.  
  
"Me?" he squeaked. "What about you?"  
  
Here we go Meowth thought first fight coming up any minute.  
  
"James do this for me and you will get your reward later" Jesse said seductively.  
  
James frowned not quite getting it "And what is that?" he asked. Jesse sighed and leaned forwards and whispered something in his ear.  
  
James' eyes widened "Really?"  
  
"Really"  
  
"Don't worry Jesse. I'll have this balloon fixed again don't worry"  
  
Jesse saw Meowth staring at her and blushed slightly. "Well it gets him to do all the work" she said a little embarrassed that the cats ears had picked up exactly what she had said to James.  
  
"Just hurry it up" Meowth said wisely not mentioning what had been said for fearing getting a beating from Jesse over it. "We hafta get to dem twerps before yous twos start anything ok?"  
  
"I wonder why they didn't say anything about me and James?" Jesse asked  
  
"Yeah I thought dat was strange," Meowth added  
  
Jesse shrugged, "Maybe they forgot"  
  
"Yeah dey are pretty dumb" Meowth agreed.  
  
Jesse giggled, "Did you see the twerp's face? His jaw had swollen up"  
  
"He didn't as whine as much either" James added from by the balloon.  
  
"Maybe his mouth was too sore to talk" Meowth sniggered. "Why did yous hit him anyway Jimmy?"  
  
"He deserved it" was all James allowed and Meowth didn't press him for a straight answer. What had happened over the last two weeks had taught them all a lot about each other and their enemies. Meowth knew no matter what would happen in the future he; Jesse and James would stick together no matter what. Knowing this seemed to make all the pain they had endured worthwhile. The twerp may have the Pokemon and the badges but did he really have true friends that would come through for him the whole time and supported him every day of his life and not just when it mattered? Meowth smiled to himself when he turned round and saw Jesse and James in each other's arms again. No matter what anyone said Team Rocket were the winning team when it mattered most.  
  
"I don't get it" Ash whined as he, Misty and Brock carried on their journey through Johto. "I could have saved Pikachu a lot of electricity if we had just teased them about their relationship and embarrassed them into leaving. It would have been a lot easier"  
  
"Oh Ash you are unbelievable" Misty snapped. "Love is the most important thing in the world" she repeated what she had told him in the Orange Islands. "No way right Pikachu?" Ash shot back.  
  
The little mouse shook its head and sighed. "Well I still don't see why you couldn't have let me tease them just a little bit?" Ash pouted. "Come on Brock you don't agree with Misty do you?" he turned to the gym leader for support.  
  
"I hate to say it Ash but Misty's right on this one" he replied at last.  
  
"WHAT?" Ash cried wincing as the yelling started his jaw throbbing again. For a wimp James has a pretty mean punch he thought angrily. Today he had been half tempted to set Pikachu on the male alone and pay him back for that as his whole mouth had swollen up and to make matters worse Gary had come along and started jeering at him. But Ash did have enough sense to know that if he tried anything like that then James might rethink their deal and tell everyone what he had done to Jesse.  
  
"Look" Brock said as patiently as he could. "We agreed to forget about what happened and Jesse and James' feelings for each other is included in that ok?"  
  
"Fine" Ash grumbled.  
  
"That's not the way I see it" Misty said. "We did agree but that shouldn't matter. The way they were looking at each other was so romantic. It would be wrong to pick on them for having feelings for each other and having the courage to admit to those feelings"  
  
"Ew that is just gross." Ash said pulling a face.  
  
"When you meet a girl that you would be willing to die with rather than let her go and save yourself you'll understand," Misty said.  
  
"I'll never understand Team Rocket" Ash complained, "They're evil and evil people have no feelings"  
  
"Haven't you been listening to a word I've been saying Ash Ketchum? We both know they're not evil, they're just in a rut with no way out".  
  
Brock sighed and turned to Pikachu "I don't know about you but I'm glad we're going to forget all about this"  
  
"Pika" Pikachu nodded in reply. He too had been touched by the different side to Jesse, James and Meowth. It was a terrible shame that they had to pretend this never happened but Team Rocket had been right. They could never truly be friends but Pikachu wondered if he could ever really call them his enemies.  
  
The End.  
  
Authors Notes: That's it folks all done! This one was a lot harder to write than my last fic but I can't figure out why. Must have been the back plot and the twists in the story. I put the bit in about Giovanni and Miyamoto because…well I'm not really sure. I like the Miyamoto/Giovanni pairing (is there a shipping term for that? If there is can someone tell me?) And Giovanni must have been around when his mother was in charge. He would have had to be in his 20's because otherwise he would be a lot younger in the TV series. Anyway I hope you all liked the ending to this. Until next time see ya ^_^ 


End file.
